Love or Money
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been friends for a long time. Over that time Yuki has develope feelings for Shuichi. What happens when Yuki has to chose between his feelings for Shuichi or his career. Full summary inside.
1. What You Mean to Me

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new story that I've wanted to do for a long time. I figure it's best to get it up before I lose the idea. So I hope that you all like it!

Summary: Yuki and Shuichi had been best friends since middle school. They are now freshly out of college, living together and trying to get their careers on track. Yuki had a crush on Shuichi for the longest time and never had what it took to tell him because he is afraid that he'll lose him if he does. But how much of this living together can Yuki take before he finally cracks? Things are finally looking up for Yuki when he meets a guy who is an editor for a publishing company. But unfortunately things don't last. The editor has given Yuki a proposition: "Get me a date with Shuichi and I'll publish your book" Now Yuki has to choose which one he is going to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters

* * *

Yuki's POV

I wake up from bed just like every morning. I hear the alarm clock, I throw it, and I reluctantly get my ass out and make breakfast for me and Shuichi. Can't let the brat do it on his own. I knew Shuichi for a long time and not once has that baka used the kitchen without burning something. He can be completely stupid and naive. Makes me wonder why I love him.

Yeah that's right, I said it. I, Yuki Eiri, am in love with Shuichi Shindo. But my feeling are still unknown by him. It's been so long now. I still remembered how we met...

It was the being of our middle school year when I first met him. He was hanging with some friends; their names are Hiro, Suguru, and some others I don't remember. But they aren't important. Shuichi was always surrounded by friends. He was so good at making them. He always attracted somebody. Must be that genki personality of his and how he always cares for people. Anyway back to my story. Shuichi was saying good-bye to his friends when he approached me.

Me, being the cold-hearted person that I am, tried to get rid of him. But he just kept on coming. I always wondered why he wanted to know me. Most people wanted to avoid me. They thought I was weird because of my eyes and hair. Finally, I gave in to Shuichi. I just couldn't turn away anymore. He was just always there. He was the first person that never rejected me for my looks. He always treated everyone equal and gave them a chance. he was never shallow and trusted everyone. That was one of his most redeeming qualities and his weakness.

But that's not why I fell in love with Shuichi.

It has been our last year in middle school and he and I have become very close. He was the closest friend I ever had. I was closer to him then my own family. So, there was this new teacher, Kitazwa sensei. He was really nice at first. He always tutored me and was there when I needed him. But then one day Kitazwa sensei tried to rape me. And I shot him.

The next thing I knew I was being held by Shuichi. After that whole incident I tried not to be near him or anyone.I was broken and hurt. Afraid I would get hurt and hurt someone else. But just like when I first met him, Shuichi never left. He was right there. Little by little our friendship formed all over again. He always with me when I needed him. That's when it hit me...I needed him. I needed him then anyone in my life. From that moment on, I was in love with him.

Countless time I tried to confess my feelings, but it never came out the way I wanted.

What was supposed to be 'I'm in love with you' came out 'leave me alone' or 'you're getting on my nerves.' But I love Shuichi. I love him more then anything.

"Yuki! What smells so good?" Shuichi is awake.

"I'm making breakfast. Eggs, bacon and-" I just froze. Shuichi was standing right in front of me. Shuichi was soaking wet, in nothing but a towel around his waist. I mean, it's not the first time he has done this, but it stills takes me by surprise. That silky hair wet reaching his slender shoulders, from the shoulders to his neck leading to his collar bone that just screams 'bite me', to his woderful pink nipples that are waiting to be sucked and pinched. Going down futher to his waist which leads to that nice, perk curvey ass. Damn...I'm so pathetic.

" 'and' what?" Shuichi cocks his head to the side, like a puppy. He is just so cute.

"And pancakes. So why don't you get dress. It'll be ready by then." I said trying to get a grip on myself.

"Okay Yuki! I'll be right back!" he went running off to his room. I clutch my chest and start blushing madly. I don't think I can take anymore of this. One of these days I'm just going to lose it completely.

I finish up breakfast, that's when I heard him coming back in. I turn around and that's when I wish I didn't. Shuichi was wearing the tightest pair of leather pants that I had ever seen and red mesh shirt that showed off his perfect, slim abdomen. He was a walking wet dream.

Getting a grip on myself, I lay breakfast on the table for Shuichi and me.

"So off to NG again?" I ask trying to get my mind off his body.

"Yeah! Thanks for introducing me to Tohma, Yuki! Hiro, Suguru, and I will sell a million copies in no time!" Tohma Seguchi. He was my brother-in-law. Never really much care for him. But if he made Shuichi happy, then I guess I can put up with him. He was one of the few people that knew of my feelings for Shuichi, along with my brother and sister. I never told them, they just don't mind their business. They are just happy that I found someone that gets my mind off of Kitazwa sensei.

"No problem. What time should you be home?"

"Umm...I think around 3 o'clock." he said shoving food in his mouth. Even when he is acting like a pig he is adorable.

"Okay I'll see you then." I reached for my plate and threw it in the sink.

Shuichi finished his food and left it on the table. He then slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

"Bye Yuki! I'll see you later!" he shouted then left to NG. Shuichi has been wanting to be a singer for a long time. It was his dream ever since he was young. He always looked up to Ryuichi Sakuma. A thrity year old man that walked around with a bunny. Yeah, a true idol. Anyway he and his friends Hiro and Suguru have formed a band ever since middle school. Probably one of the reasons he was so popular among girl and boys. Not like any of them had a chance. Anyway being a singer was his dream.

My dream is to be a writer. I always wanted it since I was in middle school. Kitazawa sensei was always there to help improve my writing and sharpen my skills. Truthfully, I felt something for Kitazawa sensei. That's probably why his betrayal hurt so much. So, later I decided to take his name. Yuki Kitazawa was his full name. Mine was Eiri Uesugi. I took his name never wanting to forget him. Well a least until the time is right when I can fully let go. And slowly, Shuichi is helping with that.

As I was saying I want to be a writer more then anything. Though I'm not popular or published yet. Never the less I write my stories in hopes to one day become a great writer. In fact I sent some of books to a couple publishing companies. I also write some of Shuichi's songs, since he has zero talent. Also I get to spend more time with him. Hiro and Suguru get to spend so much time with Shuichi, while I only see him during night's mostly. Mornings he is always rushing out of here. Damn Tohma is such a slave driver.

I sighed and cleaned the table. Little shit got me wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it. Oh well. Maybe one day I'll finally get the courage to tell him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Bye! 


	2. Bad to Good to Bad Again

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I never expected so many! You guys rock! I was so afraid that no one would like it. I'm glad you all did!

**Black Juju**: Thanks for putting me on your alerts list! I'm glad you like.

**koorimechick: **Hey! Sorry for some misspellings and words. I'll make sure that I get them all this time. This is the first time I wrote from someone else's POV. I just hope I do a good job with this one.

**EarnestInBerlin:** Hey writing buddy! Thanks. Your awesome too!

**graviluvr: **Lol. You'll see what Yuki chooses. Oh and also try not to kill my characters. I need them for the story, but once it's all over you can kill them all you want! In fact, I'll leave him just for you! Deal?

**cocoke5:** Thanks. Like I said I'm not sure people would actually like the plot. It's so nice to know you do. Hopefully you'll like future chapters.

**93: **Thanks! Your awesome too!

**cherryjublieesugi**: Thanks so much! My other friends thought Shuichi looked so yummy too, well maybe not as much as Yuki.

**FatesIronicTwist:** I'm glad you like my writing! I've been thinking of this plot for a while. I kinda wanted to wait till I was finished my other stories but I felt I'd lose the idea. My head is filling with ideas for both ideas. Hopefully I'll get them out soon.

**Animefreak20006: **I think it's cute too. Just like the anime/manga, Yuki just can't admit his feelings.

**Hikari-chan:** Yay! You were my first reviewer for this story! Thanks so much!

Thanks To all for reviewing! It means so much! Well enough of my talking, let's start the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Yuki POV 

"I'm sorry but Mr. Yamato doesn't wish to see anybody now." said some secretary, popping her bubble gum and twirling her hair in between her fingers.

"But I have an appointment." I tried so hard not to yell. God, could things get any worse. I was just so pissed right now and I didn't need anybody making it worse.

"I'm sorry sir, but he has canceled all appointments with everyone. He is a very busy man" such a liar. I could tell that he was there and not busy. I saw him walk in with a couple of golf clubs.

"Look, I really need to talk with him!" I shouted loosing all control. She finally stop playing with her hair and look at me like she was afriad.

"Security! We have a problem" she said on the intercom. Great just what I needed.

Soon two bulky boys came in trying to get the trouble maker. Without any further argument I just left. This day just keeps on getting better and better. Maybe I should just give up writing. It's getting me no where.

This morning I got the mail and I saw the bills piling up and I still have to pay rent. I was hoping that by coming to this meeting I would finally get an opportunity and get myself out of this jam. Shuichi had already used up his whole paycheck to pay the gas and electric. Now we have the cable, water, cell phone, rent to pay, and we have to eat. I don't know what to do anymore. I could always ask Tohma for money, but it's just not me. I still have some pride left.

Sighing, I started to leave the building and walk home. Things are getting way too complicated. I need money and I need it quick. If I don't pay rent and everything else Shuichi and I are going to be forced to move. Knowing him, he'll probably will move back with his parents and I'll be living in my father's Buddist temple. I want to continue living with him though and there's no way I want to live back home with that bastard I call a father, and a brother that thinks with his pants. I can't believe it.

I was almost to my house when I saw someone standing outside. He was pretty tall, I say about 6'1. He had jet black hair and pretty well defined cheek bones, I couldn't see his eyes because they were hid by sunglasses. He had a black sweater and leather pants, covered by a black trench coat. He looked pretty suspicious.

"Hey, can I help you?" I asked trying to figure out what he wanted. He then turned to me and took off his sunglasses. That when I saw his whole face. He was pretty good looking, though no where near as good looking as me, and had piercing black eyes.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew where I can find a Mister Eiri Yuki. I tried knocking on the door but there was no answer." What could he possible want?

"I'm Yuki." Suddenly he started towards me and shook my hand wildly.

"Thank god I finally found you! I'm Kai Izumaki. I'm an editor from Tokyo Publishing. I'm here wanting to discuss the story you sent us." No way. Is he here to give me a contract? My luck look like it was finally changing.

"Yes. Come in. I'm so glad your here. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." I said welcoming in the apartment building.

When we finally reached my door, and let him in, and I started to make some tea. My luck look like it was finally changing. It's about time too. Thanks goodness for this man.

"So, like I was saying, we were thinking that we should sign you on. But we are still not quit sure. We need to know that you would be a benefit and be a good asset to our company."

"I assure you, I will. I'll work really hard and keep up with deadlines." I said trying to persuade him. I needed this job more then anything.

"Well, maybe if you-" Unexpectedly the door swung open. It was Shuichi coming in looking down. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30.

"Yukiiiiii! Today was such a bad day! K shot at my head and Suguru kept on lecturing me. Even Hiro was giving me a hard time!" Great just what I needed. Don't get me wrong, I love him more then anything, but I just didn't need this right now.

"Yuki! Are you paying attention? Huh? Oh." He finally notice we had company. "Gomensai! I didn't know you had someone coming over. I must have sounded so rude. Hi! I'm Shindo Shuichi." He said walking over to Izumaki, reaching for a hand shake.

"Izumaki Kai. It's very nice to meet you." He said staring at Shuichi with a weird glint in his eyes. He reached for Shuichi's hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed it! What! How dare this bastard! I wanted to just go over there and break him away from Shuichi, who was blushing like crazy.

"Uh...well, I better go and leave you two to your meeting. Excuse me. It was nice meeting you." Shuichi said bowing, while Izumaki bowed too.

"No, the pleasure is all mind. I hope we see each other again." That bastard. Could he be more obvious? A blind man could see what he was up too. Well, maybe not Shuichi. He too stupid to see when someone is flirting with him.

As soon as they were done exchanging pleasantries, Shuichi left.

"So about are discussing" I said trying to hold my anger. Damn, if I didn't need this job he be out of my house and all over the pavement.

"About what? Oh, yes! Well, everything seems to be in order I'll give you the contract." He gathered his stuff and headed for the door.

"Really!?" I said just a little be excited. Maybe he is not so bad, still needs to learn to not to flirt with Shuichi.

"Yeah. On three conditions."

"What are they?" I asked. I was willing to do anything.

"One: meet with your deadlines."

"I can do that." I said sternly.

"Two: make sure you provide us with good interesting books. No junk will be accepted."

"All my writing is grade A, I assure you."

"And last, but not least, three: get me a date with Shuichi and I'll publish your book." He said as he left and closed the door behind him.

I stood there stunned. He wanted me to get him a date with Shuichi!? No way in hell! I would never use Shuichi like that! But I need the money. Damn. Which one is it? I needed a cigarette badly.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the next chapter! Did you like? I hope you did. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Please review and tell me what you think! 

Also I don't think I'll be able to update until in about two weeks. I wanna get another chapter up for my other story. Just a heads up for those who actually care. Bye!


	3. What the Hell?

A/N: Hey everyone! I updated a lot sooner then I thought! I thought I would be at least a week later. So now Eiri is in a pickle and is trying to decide whether to lose Shuichi to Kai, or to lose Shuichi by the both getting kick out of their house. A lose-lose situation for him. So now everyone is dying to see what happens, so let's get on with the thank-you's so we can get on with the story!

**Yuki-Mizu:** I'm glad you like. It's good to know it's interesting.

**Ria-t:** Thanks, I'm glad you like.

**XxTypoMasterxX:** You'll see what Yuki does soon enough. But will he do it? Yuor gonna have to read.

**Iname: **Yes, I get your drift. I was thinking of making the rating higher and make this the first story I ever did a lemon. Also this is not the first time someone has tries to kill one of my main characters! Please restrain. I kinda need him for the plot. I don't like him either so if you want you can beat him up with the others who want to kick his ass, you have my full permission **after **the story is over.

**Black Juju: **Shuichi is kind of oblivious. Yuki has been after him for about eight years now and his didn't even notice. Poor Yuki. And don't worry, this fic will have a happy ending!

**Enzeru Chan**: Thanks! Neither have I. I wanted to do something I never seen anyone do. At least to my knowledge. Also, you'll see happens to Yuki.

**cocoke5: **You'll see what happens. In this story Yuki is sorta of complicated. He never likes to do things the easy way, but then if he did I would have no plot. Yuki eventually tells him his feeling, but it won't be too soon.

**elainanna: **Thanks! Another word I would use for Yuki is sexy! (squeels) I also like stories where they are falling in love. I guess it's just the drama of it all.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Going have to keep reading! You'll find out soon enough.

**FatesIronicTwist: **Thanks a lot! I know he is weird, but he basically the whole conflict and plot of the story. Oh, and Yuki's rival and boss. Now that I think about it, he is like Tohma. Instead, Tohma is Shuichi's boss and at one point a rival in love. I just notice that! Lol. I should look at these things more.

**graviluvr:** Well, not quite that way. Yuki doesn't tell him "screw you", well you'll find out soon enough. Also would you mind sharing him? I got some other people who want to kill Kai Izumaki (the editor guy) with you. You know what they say, the more the merrier! But after the story. I still need him.

**EarnestInBerlin: **Yes, he is looking at him with an evil glint. His little " I want you in my bed glint". You'll see what happens later, but there will be a rape scene.

**Madelyynn:**Thanks!

* * *

Yuki's POV

This freakin' sucks! I mean, I'm in hell right now! How could ask me to get him a date with _my_ Shuichi. I have been working so hard to make Shuichi mine, so does he honestly think I would hand him over to him. I don't give a damn who he thinks he is. I'll find another publisher if I have too. In fact, I'll tell him that to his face.

_**Knock knock knock**_

That's probably him. Good. Now I can tell him right now straight to his face. I walk to the door, angrily, ready to blast that son of a bitch for even suggesting such a thing. I open the door ready to yell at Izumaki, when who is it at the door...Tatsuha.

"Hey bro!" Great. I had my own issues without this punk making it worse.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"What the hell got you more pissed off then usual?" his asked, looking like he was offended.

I didn't respond.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Shuichi?" he said, smugly. Stupid, perverted brother thinks he knows everything.

I still didn't respond.

"Just tell me. I'm going to find out later anyway. I always do." Damn. He does always find. I don't know how the little prick does it, but he does. So I grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, sat down, and explained to him what had happened the other day.

"Hahaha! So my aniki got some competition! Can't blame him for wanting to go out with him. I mean Shuichi is cute." he said dreamingly, not even paying me much attention anymore.

"Shut up." I responded. I just don't like Tatsuha calling Shuichi cute. I don't like anyone calling him cute, but Tatsuha especially. One time I caught the little horny ass hole trying to have his way with Shuichi. I had to kick his ass to teach him. He didn't learn his lesson though. So now, I have to be there every time Tatsuha comes over to make sure he doesn't put his hands on Shuichi.

"And he is so sweet and kind." he said getting lost in his own world, not even noticing his nose is bleeding.

"Alright I get it. Shut up." I can see him fantasizing.

"And he has the curviest body and ass I ever seen on a ma- OUCH! Yuki why did you throw a can at me!" he asked pissed. Now his nose wasn't the only thing bleeding.

"You had a fly on you." I replied smoothly.

"Whatever. Anyway aniki you could avoid this whole situation if you would just tell Shuichi how you feel. I mean, if you would have told him, you could have said 'sorry but this little sexy, cute brat is already taken by me.' But noooooo, you have to be complicated. And now your pimping Shuichi for a job."

"Shut-up! Don't you think I know that. And what makes you think I'm giving Shuichi to that weirdo?" Did he honestly think I would do something like that? No way in hell. Shuichi is my boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet.

"Well what are you supposed to do? You have no money and your bills are stacking up." He was right. These are the times when I hate him the most.

There was a awkward silence for a while, until Tatsuha started to stare at me looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"What did this editor look like?" he said nervously

"He was about my height, with jet black hair that's shoulder length, his skin is pretty pale also." I replied. Why did Tatsuha want to know what he looks like?

"Did he wear a black trench coat?" he asked, looking a little pale.

"Yeah. Why?" Now I'm really confused.

"Because I saw him a couple a blocks down from the apartment from the building talking to Shuichi. They look like they were having fun. I mean Shuichi was laughing and giggling at something that he said." he started to hide behind the couch he was sitting in for protection.

"YOU PRICK!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!?" I asked, just a 'tiny' bit angry.

"I didn't know!" he defended.

"SHUT UP! Com 'on let's go!" I yelled getting my shoes and coat on.

"Where?" he asked starting to get from behind the couch.

"We're going to find them and I'm going to tell him that Shuichi belongs to me!"

"But he doesn't belong to you." Did he really have to point that out.

"Let's just skip the minor details." I grabbed my keys and left, with Tatsuha right behind.

We were at the place where Tatsuha saw them, but they had already left. Why didn't he say anything sooner? What if he is trying to have his way with him? How about he is trying to use him as his own personal love slave? What if he tries to get him to elope against his will.? And then kidnaps him to some part in America where gay marriage is legal? What if-

"Bro!" Tatsuha screamed snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"Don't yell at me. I said your name like so many times, but you were daydreaming about who knows. Shuichi is right across the street." I turned and look around to see Shuichi. All my worries go out the door. Strike that. Izumaki is there with him. And he is sitting there flirting with Shuichi! That was it! I ran across the street to break them apart and give him a piece of my mind.

"Okay bye Shu-chan" I hear him say. I can't believe he called him 'Shu-chan.' Since when are they so friendly? When he went to the door he was met with my face.

"What is going on-" he didn't even finish when he was giving me a sly look and walked pass me.

"See you tomorrow Mr.Yuki. We'll settle your contract." He then looked back at Shuichi."See you on Saturday Shu-chan, for our date." he then left.

Wait a second! Did he say date! Oh, please lord tell me he did not just say date! I ran over to where Shuichi was sitting to find out the truth. When I go over, I can see Shuichi red and looking adorable, but he also looked a little sad. But then lost that looked and smiled up at me with his bright smile. I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Shuichi what did he mean by 'date'" I was able to get out.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I met him on the street and we started talking. He said that he liked me and asked me out on a date." HE said getting even redder and a little more sad. " And I said yes."

This could not be happening. I felt like my whole world was crashing down.

* * *

A/N: Poor Yuki. But no fear, I'm a full YukixShuichi supporter. I'll put him through hell now, and give him paradise later So anyway next chapter will probably be about Shuichi's and Kai's date, and why Shuichi really agreed to it. I bet some of you have an idea about why now. Review if you want me to write it. BYE! 


	4. Date Night

A/N: Hey, what's up? Now I know a lot of people are mad at the fact that Kai and Shuichi have a date, but things will get better for the both of them soon. Now I hope that calmed some people's anger at Kai. Also I know I should be updating my other story and I will soon enough. Don't worry all updates will be taken care of. Now on with the next chapter!

**hokage: **Yep. Shuichi said yes, but there is more to why. And you're going to find out soon enough.

**koorimechick**: You'll see why Shuichi is sad, but you're really close! In fact that's 99 percent right. The reason Yuki didn't tell him off is because he was in too much shock to hear he was on a date with Shuichi. Also I check and double checked for mistakes! Hopefully this one won't have any either!

**xunixn:** You'll see why he said yes, why he was blushing, and why he was sad soon enough!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** You'll see why. Kai is much trickier then some people might think. All questions will be answered soon.

**Iname: **Sorry, if it's too short, but I'm glad you're asking for more. It shows that you really like it! The sweet hotter chapters will come later, not this one though. I'll see if I can fit a little bit though. Also, Kai irritates me too, but I have to put up with him for the stories sake, hopefully others can too. Oh, you'll find out Shuichi's feelings for Eiri too in this chapter!

**Black Juju: **Lol. I'm glad you like that line. Well, Shuichi might not be that oblivious, but they are some things that are so obvious that he just doesn't get. You'll see what I mean.

**EarnestInBerlin: **LOL! You got one hell of an imagination yourself! Yes they have a date, but like I said Shuichi has a reason for going out with, as you like you put it, Mr. Idontcarewhatthehellhisnameis. And if all things fail, we can go with your plan. Oh, and this time you shouldn't be mad for I e-mailed letting you know my chapter was coming up! Bye!

**cocoke5: **Yep! But there is more toward why he said yes. I'm glad you like it so far; hope I can keep it up!

**Tagome Gurl: **I got so many people feeling bad for Yuki and Shuichi. But no fear! Like I said, I'm a full Shuichi and Yuki supporter all the way! They belong together forever and ever! And live in happiness with four kids, and a dog named spike that protects them from all the paparazzi and fans by barking and using a gun, that K trained him to use! Sorry, I let my imagination run away with me. I'll stop right here before it turns into a whole new story.

**graviluvr: **Sorry, but there's more to Shuichi's yes then it sounds. And as for the rape scene, he won't go all the way and it brings Yuki and Shuichi closer together. You can get revenge for it after the story. Don't worry, in the end Shuichi and Yuki will be together!

**rookie: **Thanks! Hopefully I can keep it up!

Thanks to all who reviewed! You're the reason I keep going with the story! Thanks to you all! Now let's get the disclaimer over with so you can get to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. (Cries)

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

"I can't believe it Hiro!" I whined. "He didn't even show that he cared! Why doesn't he care?" I was at NG Productions working and complaining. I'm trying my best to focus on work, but I just can't.

"Calm down Shuichi. Why don't you just tell Yuki-san how you feel?" Hiro asked me like it was so simple. If confessing was simple, I would have told him my feelings long ago. When we first met it took me so long to earn his friendship, then after what happen with Kitazwa sensei, it took me even longer to earn his trust. I just don't want to break what we have right now. Yuki is more sensitive then people thought.

"Hiro it's not as simple as you think. My feelings for Yuki are strong, but...never mind." I said with a sad sigh.

"Why did you ask Kai out in the first place?" Hiro asked with a little more concern.

"I met up with him in front of the apartment, so I started to talk to him. He looked like he was interested in me, so I asked him out on the condition that he gives Yuki a job. And he agreed. I know it was wrong of me to try to help Yuki out like this, but I saw how all the bills were piling and I thought he needed help." I responded.

"So you asked this Kai Izumaki guy out in order to help Yuki. I guess I know what they say when they say love is not only blind but its stupid too."

"Shut-up!" but it's true. I feel so stupid. I'm in love with Yuki and yet I'm going out on a date with Kai. Yuki shows no interest in me, while Kai does. Yuki is always so cold and distant, and it feels like we can never ne together, while Kai is willing to give it a try.

"Hey Shuichi. Why are you crying? Cheer up, okay man? Shuichi come on. I didn't mean it when I said that your stupid." Hiro started to rub my back in a circular motion to get me to calm down. It was then, I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was crying.

"Sorry Hiro. I didn't realize I was crying. I'll calm down now." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Good. Come on! We have to start doing some work before K comes in here on a rampage." He smiled at me. But something was still bugging me.

"Hey, Hiro?"

"What is it Shu?" he said while he was picking up his guitar.

"I was thinking maybe I should give Kai a try. You know give up on trying to win Yuki and actually look some place else." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Shuichi, do you know what your saying? You loved Yuki since our first year in high school, and now your just going to give up on your feelings?" Hiro replied shocked.

"Yeah"

* * *

I was just too stressed to even continue working. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. How can I be heart broken about a break up when I never even dated Yuki? Maybe looking else where wasn't a good decision. I sighed as I continued to walk home. 

Home.

The place Yuki and I live together for two years now. I thought that if we lived together we can become closer and I can finally tell Yuki how I feel. I guess you can say I've been dropping hints now and then, trying to get Eiri to notice me. Like this morning walking around in the towel, but he doesn't show that he is the slightest bit interested.

Man...I sound pathetic.

I finally arrived home to walk into an empty house that looked trashed. Cigarette butts everywhere, along with beer cans all over the floor. Yuki must really be depressed today. I decided to ignore it. I have my own problems right now. Besides I have a date soon. On top of that, how am I supposed to get over Yuki if I keep seeing him. No. This is for the best. I need to get over Yuki.

I closed the door, and went to my room to get ready for my date with Kai.

* * *

Yuki's POV 

I sighed for the hundred time today as I try to work on my novel. I just can't get the image of Shuichi and Izumaki out of my head. What right does he have asking Shuichi out like that? And why did Shuichi say 'yes'? I mean, sure he doesn't know how much I care for him but didn't he see how hurt I was?

I went to fetch another beer from the fridge to try to get Shuichi out of my head, but no anvil. What's the point? My muse is gone. I walked back to my office to save the crap that I had on my computer, but then heard the door knock. I gave a frustrated growl and answered, only to be in a worse mood then before.

"Hello there Eiri-san. I just stopped by to see how your doing." Damn Tohma.

"Fine. Now leave." I said as he welcomed himself in.

"Now don't be mean. See, I brought cake. Besides Tatsuha told Mika and me what had happened with Shindo-san." I looked away from him to hide how pissed and hurt I actually was. Damn big mouth brother.

"I'm fine. It's not like my whole world revolved around the brat" I said nonchalantly. I grabbed the cake for myself and started to eat it.

"Whatever you say Eiri-san. You know I'm always here if you need me." He said, smiling. I swear that smile gives me the creeps. It looks like Satan himself has shown up at my door.

"So is that only reason you came here?" I asked.

"Actually yeah. I have to go now. Mika is in the hospital and asked me to pick her up. I want to see how the baby is doing as well." he said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"I forgot she was pregnant. So how is she doing." Mika has been pregnant for six months now. She as big as a dumpster truck. I never seen Mika as happy as she was when she found out she was pregnant. Tohma looked happy to. I can tell they love each other.

"She is doing fine, a little moody though lately. She thought yesterday that I was going to leave her because she looked fat."

"Ha. Should get me a couple of pictures of her. Could use it later for a couple of laughs."

"You want to send me into an early grave, don't you Eiri?" he started to laugh. I gave him a smirk as he left and shut the door. I made my way into my study as I continue to try to get my inspiration back. No luck. I didn't know how much control Shuichi had over me till now.

I hear him come in into the house. Usually I get a 'LA LI HO' or a 'YUKI I'M HOME' but not today. This is driving me crazy. I wanted a job to bring Shuichi and I closer, but it seems we're only getting further.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I came out of the shower fresh and ready for tonight. I started putting on my best pair of shorts that showed all my right places and a white shirt that hugged me like a second layer of skin. I put on my boots and take on finally look and start to mockingly laugh at myself.

I remembered why I bought these clothes. I thought that Yuki would look at me at these clothes and try to do something. All I ever got was 'You look like a cheap whore'.

I started out of my room and grabbed my keys. I headed for Yuki's study and battle whether I should go in or not. In the end I just left a note and walked out. I started to walk down to the club where I said I was going to meet Kai and the whole time my heart was screaming 'Turn back! This isn't right! Your still in love with Yuki!'. Then my mind was screaming 'This is for the best. Forget Yuki. Give Kai a try.' I wish they would just stop already.

"Shuichi! Shuichi over here!" I hear turn around to see Kai making his way toward me.

"Hey!" I said walking over to him trying to look as happy as I possible can. He stared at me at what seemed like forever. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. You just look really great." He put his arm around me as we walked toward the entrance. The club was pack with people dancing around half naked pressing up against each other. The music was blaring playing my favorite song, 'Sleepless Beauty' by Nittle Grasper. I was starting to become a little more happier. I always love to come to clubs. I try to convince Yuki to come once but the whole time he just complained like an old man.

Yuki.

There I go again thinking about Yuki. Here I am with one of the most good looking men I have ever seen, at one of my favorite clubs, and all I do is think about Yuki. I feel like a creep.

"Are you okay Shuichi?" Kai asked me, putting his hand on my face.

"I'm fine" I said as I took his hand and brought him to the dance floor. I decided that I was going to forget my feelings for Yuki. I'm going to enjoy time with Kai.

I stopped dragging Kai when we reached the middle of the dance floor. I started to ride my hips against his. I felt him getting excited over it. I couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing. I felt him move in closer to me, so I let him. We started to grind harder and harder, as did he. I guess the sexual tension was starting to get to him. And truthfully it was getting to me too.

The music started to play faster as, so did we. I ended it before it got any further. I didn't want to lead the guy on. I wasn't about to be one of those one-night stands.

"Let's go get something to eat" It took him a while to finally let go, but he finally agreed. He let go of my hips and we made our way through the crowd. I saw he was a little disappointed that he didn't go any further, but I really didn't care. I was really hungry. I wasn't lying.

We got in his car and there was a silence for a while.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Anywhere." I replied. We started to drive a while in silence. The only thing you could hear was my humming. I didn't want to look at Kai right now. For some reason looking at his face made me a little uncomfortable.

"You know Shuichi, I was really happy that you asked me out. Truthfully I was going to give Yuki the contract, even if you didn't ask me out." he said pulling over to the restaurant.

"If you were going to give him the contract, why did you say yes?" I asked confused.

"Because I really like you. Ever since I saw you. I thought you were so cute and wonderful. I thought it would be nice to know you." he said looking at me with those intense black eyes of his.

"No one has ever said that to me before." It was the truth. But that was mostly because I was mostly focusing my energy at Yuki. Other girls ot boys that lusted after me didn't matter.

"You should hear it. You should hear how special you are." He started to move my pink hair form my eyes." Shuichi, your in love with Yuki aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I said starting to blush madly turning my face so it didn't meet his.

"It was obvious. You know before you asked me out, I asked Yuki about you."

"What did he say?" I asked really wanting to know what Yuki thought of me.

"He said you were annoying and in the way. You were noisy and always wanting attention. It went on but I forgot." I couldn't believe that was what Yuki had thought about me. After all the time we had spent together he thought so little of me.

"He can't love you the way I do. Give up. I will always be here for you Shuichi. Yuki can't give you what I can." he started to move closer to me. He moved his hand up my thigh as our lips got closer. Wait! Was he going to kiss me? I wasn't ready for this. I felt his hands wonder more as he went in for the kill.

I tried move but my limbs were stuck. But why did I want to move? I heard what he said. He said Yuki doesn't care at all what happens to me. I should just give up. Finally I stopped trying to fight it and put my arms around Kai's neck and kissed him.

No more Yuki. No more.

* * *

A/N: Okay please don't kill me! I told you things will get better for Yuki and Shuichi. This is just for drama! Drama I tell you! I can't have a story without a little conflict. Yuki and Shuichi will be together soon, but not that soon. 

Also for those who are confused, Shuichi is the one who asked Kai out but Suichi said to Yuki it was Kai who asked Shuichi out. He didn't want Yuki to know the truth.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Things Get More Dramatic

A/N: La li ho! Welcome back everyone! Hmmm...I really don't have a lot to say today. Let's just get to the thank you's!

**Chibi Kumi** Well of course he lies, he's the bad guy. He wants Shuichi so if he has to lie to get him, he will. He is trying to make Yuki look bad. Make him seem like he doesn't give two cents about Shuichi, but in fact Yuki loves Shuichi more then anything or anybody. So mostly everything Kai says is a big lie.

**graviluvr**: Hey! You can't kill me! I'm the writer. If you kill me, Kai takes over the story. Then he and Shuichi will stay together forever, while Yuki ends up a hobo. You don't want that, do you? I still need Kai though so don't kill him. You promised.

**LLPeepz13**: Sorry to say, but Yuki and Shuichi won't tell each other how they feel for a while. There is a lot of misunderstanding in the story that prevents them from doing so. And said misunderstandings caused by Kai. I notice I use 'anyway' and 'also' a lot too. I'm trying to refrain from using them and trying to find different words. Oh...and thanks for not killing me!

**Enzeru Chan**: Thanks a lot! I was trying to make a plot that no one has ever used. I wasn't sure if people would like it or not. I'm so glad that they did though. I like a lot of drama, too. Some people are a little peeved that Kai and Shuichi kissed, but it just makes when they get together a lot more special!

**EarnestInBerlin: **Yes! Yes! Yes! It's happening! And I was never on planning on them to elope. You're letting your imagination run away with you again. And you also leave everyone hanging from a cliff. It builds more drama in the story if I leave it like that. It makes people come back for more!

**YuShu:** I think that putting Yuki through hell makes him humble too. Mr.Goodlookinghandsometoocoolforanybodynovelist. "Shuichi is mine, he just doesn't know it yet" is one of my favorite lines also. It shows how much he loves him. Also you're right; if Shu and Yuki don't act like idiots I have no story. No conflict and drama! At least someone is with me! Furthermore, in the story you'll see Kai doesn't only have eyes for Shuichi. You'll see soon enough.

**A random spiffy person!: **Lol! I'm sorry but you have to get in line with a bunch of others who want to kill Kai. Maybe you guys should form a club. Even though he is a creep I need him for my story, so kill him after it's over. Then you and about a thousand others can do what you want with him. You can rest now that my new chapter is up! Also can you tell me where I can find that song? I tried to find it, but I couldn't.

**Aacire**: Yep! Shuichi listen to that bastard. And that's not all Kai does. You'll see just how wicked he can be later on in the story. I'm glad that I got your attention and that you liked my story, and don't worry Yuki and Shuichi will be together in the end.

**Iname**: No, don't cry. Thing will get better soon. Believe me. Yuki and Shuichi all the way. No pretty boy editor can get in between these two. Well, not for long anyway. I feel bad for Shuichi too, but Yuki only does that because he is an idiot and can't say I love you.

Thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it. Now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Yuki's POV 

Where the hell is he!? It's two-thirty in the morning and he still isn't home. What the hell could he possibly be doing!? It was seriously getting to me. But what can I do? Shuichi likes him and not me. This is just so unfair. I loved Shuichi for eight years, then in comes pretty boy to steal him away. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? I had never felt this way before. I felt angry, sad, betrayed, jealous, and self pity.

I just sat there on the sofa ever since I came out of my office and saw his note. I was sitting here from ten-thirty waiting for the brat to get home. I feel like his damn mother. When did I become like this? When did I become so in love with him that nothing, not even my writing, matter? I can't even think about my novel right now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door.

"Hey Yuki. You're still up? I thought you'd be in bed by now." Shuichi came in looking tired. My eyes narrowed at the way he looked. His shirt was all disheveled up and his hair was messy. What the hell has happened between them? Did they...no. If I knew Shuichi as well as I thought, they couldn't have. But still all the evidence was there.

"I was waiting for you to get back." he looked at me surprised.

"You were? Why? It's not like you care." he said. Did he actual think I don't care when he got home. I hate it when he gets home and starts walking the streets at ungodly hours of the night. There is a whole bunch of weirdoes out there.

"I don't. I was just wondering if you were going to come and eat. I made dinner for two." I lied. I knew he wasn't coming for dinner. For some reason I made enough for two. Force of habit.

"I left a note saying I was with Kai and I won't be home till late." he started to remove his boots that laced up to the knee. I swear I hate it when he wears that outfit. When he first showed me I had to get to the bathroom and -ahem- take care of some business. I couldn't let him know that it turned me on so I just said he looked like a whore. I hope he didn't take it to heart.

"I didn't see it." I lied again. "Besides what were you doing that you guys had to stay out till two-thirty?"

"I don't think I'm obligated to answer." he said with a bit of an attitude. This wasn't the Shuichi I was used to. What the hell did that bastard to my Shuichi?

"What's with the attitude? I just wanted to know!?" I yelled. I did not like the way he was answering and looking at me.

"Well it's none of your business! You never cared before, why now?!" he started to get mad.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were safe! What gave you the idea I didn't care!?"

"How about the fact that you just said that you didn't! You're always being mean to me! Calling me names. All I ever try to do was make you happy and give you friendship!" tears started to form in his violet eyes.

"Who said that I wanted it!" why in hell did I say that? I can see Shuichi looking at me like I just slapped him. I might as well have. "Shu-"

"Don't bother. I'm going to bed." he said turning around not giving me time to apologize. Damn it! I am the biggest idiot in the world.

I walked up to Shuichi's door and started to knock on it. I heard him crying in the room, which made me feel like even more of a jerk.

"Shuichi." I said.

"Go away!" he cried.

"Shuichi please. Come out and let's talk." I tried to sound as gentle as possible.

"No"

"Please, Shuichi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word. If it wasn't for you...if it wasn't for you I would have killed myself a long time ago. You mean so much to me. Even when I say that you don't matter to me, you do. You mean so much to me. I just have a funny way of showing it." I said. It was the truth. I love Shuichi more then anyone., but it's hard for me to show that. I care about my sister and brother, hell even Tohma, and I don't exactly express it the right way. I just have a funny way of showing how much I care.

I heard Shuichi come to the door and open it. He looked like a broken doll. It hurt to know I did that. I'm the biggest creep in the world. Here I am making the only person who ever matter to me cry. What kind of person would make someone as sweet as Shuichi cry?

"Shuichi I'm sorry." I said with sincerity.

"Me too. I should have never got mad. It wasn't your fault. I started it. You just wanted to make sure I was alright. I was in a bad mood." I wondered if the reason why he was in a bad mood had anything to do with Kai. I swear if he had done anything to him, they'll be scraping him off the street.

"What happen? Was it Kai?"

"No. He was really nice to me. We had a nice date." He said looking away from me. It kind of hurt to hear he had a good time, but it was also nice to hear that Izumaki didn't pull anything funny.

"Oh. Are you going to see him again?" I said a little scared of the answer.

"Yes" That hurt. On the outside I was cool, but on the inside it felt like a thousand knives were going trough me.

"That's nice to hear." I saw Shuichi wince at what I said. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he looked at me with a little smile.

"I thought you might say that." Before I could ask him what he meant he hugged me. I decided not to ask any questions and just enjoyed his embrace. Shuichi had always felt so warm.

"Good night, Yuki. I'll see ya in the morning." he let go and went back into his room.

"Night" I whispered, as the door shut.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I walked over to my bed and stripped down to my boxers. I tried to sleep, but it seemed that the sleep fairies weren't coming. I just lay there, thinking about Yuki.

I thought I could do this. I thought I could get over Yuki, but I can't, I just can't. It made me so happy to hear that he cared, but he probably meant that as just friends not a lover.

Yuki doesn't go for guys. He always slept with women. I can't tell you how many sluts he slept with. God, how I wished I could just hit them all. It hurt so much to see Yuki with those girls. Not even pretty girls, just a bunch of whores looking for a good fuck. I could give Yuki much more. I'd give him my heart, body, and love.

Ha. That sounded so corny. It's how I truly feel, though. I love Yuki. Even if I was to develop feelings for Kai, they could never be like the feelings I have for Yuki. If I ever had to choose between saving Yuki or Kai, I would choose Yuki.

But ,I can't tell him that. I wish I could. I would probably scare him off. Yuki was never one for commitment, especially with a guy. I used to think of so many ways to get Yuki to fall for me. I even went as far as thinking about a sex change. That's what they call crazy in love, I guess.

I feltl so bad about using Kai to get Yuki's attention. After that didn't work, I used Kai to get over Yuki. That isn't working out as planned either. It was easier when I though he didn't care, but now that I know that he does it give me a ray of hope. Hope that maybe I have a chance to win Yuki over after all.

Why does love have to be so complicated? If it didn't feel so good, it wouldn't be worth it. All the tears and pain, makes me wonder why so many people are after it. I guess it's addicting like a drug. Once you had it, you want more and more till you finally break. I just wished 'happily ever after' existed.

I just don't know what to do. I love Yuki. No matter who I am seeing right now, Yuki will always have my heart. I started to think about Kai and Yuki and what to do, as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I hope that you like it. Took me a while to write. I had a bunch of things to do this weekend. So I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Losing Control

A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I had a lot of things that needed to be done, including writing the last chapter of Unexpected Reunion. I hoped that everyone like the ending. Jumping off that, I have an announcement to make: I'm putting my stories on hiatus for a while. Only a short time. I want to do this Gravitation Christmas special. I'm sorry to all those who are disappointed, but I promise it'll only be a short time. Maybe like two weeks. Might be a little longer. But with me I you never know. I always get hit with inspiration then end up writing another story or chapter.

Another announcement to make:

It is now official; I had made a character that people hate enough that someone had just formed a club. Anyone who wants to register is welcome to join.

**_-Kai glares at Em-chan- _**

**_-I stick my tongue out at Kai-_**

**_Kai: Why must you torture me! _**

**_Em-chan: Because you're the bad guy! Duh!_**

**_Kai: You made me the bad guy!_**

**_Em-chan: And look how good at it you are. See how many people hate you. _**

**_Kai: You think I'm good at it?_**

**_Em-chan: Of course!_**

**_Kai: Okay then. By the way, am I going to get Shuichi in the end?_**

**_Em-chan: Nope!_**

**_Kai: Why?_**

**_Yuki: Cause he belongs to me -takes Shuichi to the closet-_**

**_Kai: HEY! No fair! You do something! You're the writer!_**

**_Em-chan: Okay! Who has a camera? I want to record this and sell it on the internet. There are a lot of yaoi fan girls and boys that will pay good money for these two doing each other silly._**

**_Kai: That's not what I meant! Stupid writer! _**

**_Em-chan: Hey! That's it! The We Hate Kai fan members attack!!!_**

**_-Kai runs away-_**

Lol. Sorry I just had to torture Kai. Anyway I'm done being a dummy. To the thank you's!

**koorimechick:** Sorry it was so short. Reading back on it I kina figure I should have combined it with chapter 4. Oh well, can't take it back. This chapter should be a little more longer. Thanks for the luv!

**Iname:** -joins Iname in dancing- Thanks so much! I'll try my hardest to get them together as soon as possible. Yuki will do something soon, but things cannot be rushed. Good things come to those who wait. Good things will happen to Yuki soon.

**gravilover&:** Thanks so much! It's good to know that I have some fans and people like my stories.

**EarnestInBerlin:** Yes you do! It's the truth! The truth I tell you! Lol. Sorry to get you frustrated, but hey the longer the wait the sweeter the prize. Plus the misunderstanding cause more drama. Maybe I should change the title from Love or Money to Misunderstanding? And stop eating potato chips; eat something healthy like fruit, carrots, or even the dreaded celery. And you'll see what happens to Yuki -heheh-

**Tagome Gurl: **Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like all my fics. It means so much when a writer hears that, unless of course you're Eiri Yuki. This won't be a sad fic though; well not too sad, Eiri and Shuichi end up together in the end. YUKI AND SHUICHI 4EVER!!

**cocoke5: **Thanks a lot! At first I wanted it to be a one sided love where Yuki is in love with Shuichi, but then later Shuichi starts to realize he loves Yuki too. But I was going to save that for another story. Anyway I like this way better. I hope others do too.

**Black Juju: **I know it's mean, but Kai is a mean guy. He lies his way in order to get what he wants, and what he wants is Shuichi. And I don't like to purposely frustrate me readers...sometimes-evil laughter-. They'll figure out they love have feelings for one another soon enough.

**LLPeepz13: **They are both hoping. I figure after that kiss with Kai, readers got a little mad that Shuichi was giving up. But he isn't, he still got a little thread of hope that he holds on to. I'm not sure how long I'm planning to make this story either. Maybe at least 15 chapters might be shorter or longer.

**A random spiffy person: **LOL! When I read that I was laughing so hard that everyone in my house was looking at me like I was crazy! But I guess I'm actually am. Shuichi doesn't kill Kai, but he does run to Yuki. You'll see what happens! Good luck with the club. By the way, Kai isn't for it at all. He feels that it's my fault for making him that bad guy. Too bad I'm the author and he isn't : P So I say let the **We Hate Kai Club** continue, but kill him after the story.

**kodomo353: **Sorry for all the mistakes. I did have someone who used to look them over, but then all communication stopped. I'll see if I can get someone new. Till then I check and double check to make sure there aren't any mistakes.

**Chibi Kumi** : Threat noted. But if I take a bullet Kai takes over the story and he and Shuichi will live together, and Shuichi will be forced to be Kai's sex slave. Kai will take Shuichi against his will and have his way with him when ever he wants. And poor Yuki will be job-less and Shuichi-less. You wouldn't want that would you!? Poor poor Yuki and Shuichi. Sorry, I'm kind of sugar high. They'll get their feeling across sooner or later.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **Sorry I didn't get you in the last chapter, but when I posted it I found that you had just reviewed. Gomensai! You'll find out what happens soon enough.

Thanks to all that reviewed. I have a feeling that you'll like the beginning part, but then get pissed off later in the chapter.

* * *

Yuki POV 

I feel like shit. I wanted and tried to get up out of bed, but I just had no motivation. Stupid brat was all I could think of. How could he say that he and Kai were going out again? I guess it was partially my fault. I waited too long to tell Shuichi and now it's too late. Does this mean that I should give up already? Shuichi is with Kai now. Chasing after him now would be no use. And here I said there was no way I was going to hand over Shuichi.

I finally found the strength to get up and take a shower. I gather up all my bath supplies and walk to the bathroom. On the way there I see that Shuichi's bedroom door was slightly open. I walked in to see that baka sleeping. I smiled to myself. He is so cute when he is asleep. His sweet, effeminate features light up in the morning sun making him look like some kind of angel the was sent here from heaven.

I brushed a few hairs from his face, and kissed him lightly on the lips. I love it when he is asleep. It's the only time I can show Shuichi how I truly feel about him without fear of him running away.

I give him on last light kiss. When I saw Shuichi flinch, I started to panic. I stayed still as possible hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

"Mmmm...Yuki" What!? Was he dreaming? About me? Now I'm really confused.

When I was sure Shuichi wasn't waking up I hurried to the shower. I let the hot drip hit my body as I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. Shuichi's shampoo. I love his smell, the sweet arousing smell of strawberries. Every time I smell him I get a hunger. A hunger for Shuichi.

What the hell is going on here? I thought Shuichi liked Izumaki. Could Shuichi have feelings for me? Does that mean that I could tell him how I felt without losing him?

But what if I'm making too much of it? There's no way Shuichi would dream if me like that.

I'm so confused. Either way there is a risk that I'll lose him. Even if I can't be with Shuichi, just being near him is enough.

Now I know why I'm a romance novelist, with all these stupid romantic clichés I make up.

I got out of the shower and started to get dress. I was reaching into my closet to get something to wear when I hear...

"YUKI!?" Shuichi called. What did he want? "Yuki!? Where are you!?"

"I'm right here brat." I said coming out wrapping a towel around my waist.

"There you are Yu-" for some reason the brat stopped the second he saw me. He started to blush bright red and turning his face. I see now, I get it. Maybe there's hope for me yet.

"Here I am. Now what is it, Shu-i-chi?" I said stretching the syllables in his name. I started to walk over to him in a way I could tell he was aroused by.

"I was...ummm...wondering if you were going to cook me breakfast?" he responded, but I was more focused on his cute, bright red, blushing face.

"I'll make it, if you ask nicely." I teased, as I pulled his silky pink strands out of his face.

"Please?" I could tell he was getting really uncomfortable. I don't whether if he was nervous or not, but I could tell he was definitely getting hot. His little 'friend' was showing me that he was very hot.

"'Please' who?" I said getting a little hot myself. I always imagined Shuichi begging me, but for me to continue to pound into his cute little ass. Sadistic? Me? Of course not.

"Please...nnhhn...YUKI!" he shouted getting a hundred times redder the already was. I got to say I was shocked as well. I never thought he would moan my name like that. It was just so good to hear.

Loosing all control, I moved in closer so that our lips touched. His lips felt like the way I had always imagined. So soft and silky. I wanted more. I went deeper and deeper in the kiss. I wanted to savor his taste, which was of course a strawberry. I was so caught up in the moment, that I finally said what I couldn't say for eight years...

"I love you"

I went back to continue to kiss him. I slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his soft, delectable skin underneath. I pinched his right nipple as I continued to kiss him. I just needed to get closer. I wanted Shuichi more then I wanted anyone else in the world. Shuichi was the only person. No one else will do. I don't care who he is with.

"Yu...Yuki" I heard him say, which brought me out of it. I got off of him and backed away a couple of steps.

"Shuichi" I looked at him frozen in shock. What the hell did I just do? Shuichi just stood there and looked at me with those big violet eyes. They were glistening as if he was just about to cry. Then it all sunk in about what I just did, and what I was about to do.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'll go make you breakfast now." I said trying to make things better.

"That's okay. I got to go now anyway." He said as he rushed out the door.

I just stood there in shock as I watched him leave out the door. Poor thing must be confused and scared out of his mind.

I'm such a screw up. I just drove him away more.

No.

I won't have it. I won't have him disappear from my life. I've made my bed, now I'm going to lay in it. I don't know how, but I'm going to make Shuichi fall for me. Kai Izumaki can go to hell for all I care. Shuichi will belong to me.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I can't believe I just ran away like that! After Yuki's little love confession, my mind went blank. All these years I waited to hear him say that, and I just ran away! I'm such and idiot. It's just the way Yuki was teasing me and asking me to beg, got me so excited. I was just imagining how nice it would be if he was torturing while I was underneath him. I can't believe I moaned his name like that. I touched my lips. I could still taste Yuki's lips. The taste of mint because he just got done brushing his teeth. Yuki's lips were just so nice and arousing. I wanted him to go further, but I just had to ruin the moment.

I need to run back and tell him I love him too.

I started to run back hurrying so Yuki doesn't get the wrong idea. Not looking where I was going, I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said as I looked to see who I ran into. I froze as he took my hand and lifted himself up.

"It's okay honey." Kai said as he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should tell Kai that I don't want to be with him.

"Kai, can we talk?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry, but held back. I had to do this.

"Sure." He took my hand and walked me to the park so we could talk.

The whole walk was silent. I just wanted to act normal, and not act like I wasn't about to dump him, but when is me not talking normal? When we reached to the park I decided it was now or never.

"Kai, we shouldn't see each other anymore." I just blurted out. I looked up to see him smiling at me. What is with this guy? I just dumped him and he was smiling? Maybe he was taking this better then I thought.

"What brought this on?"

"Yuki, he told me he loved me. I love him too. I can't just ignore my feelings for him. He means so much to me. I'm sorry Kai. You're a great person, but I am in love with Yuki. It's over." I cried.

"Sorry Shuichi, but it's not over." he suddenly grabbed my wrist hard and pushed me against the cold hard railing.

"You're hurting me." I said tears flooding harder.

"Sorry dear, but with love comes pain. You hurt me first." he said grabbing me tighter and pushing me further over the railing.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you can threaten me all you want, I still love Yuki." I said trying to sound brave.

"You love Yuki? You didn't love him last night." he said loosening his grip a little.

"I shouldn't have asked you out, I'll admit. But I always love Yuki. I never stopped. No matter what you told me he said. I love Yuki!" I got my self free from of his grip only to have him pin me against a tree.

"Well, my dear, if you love Yuki I suggest you stay with me. Cause if you don't" he got closer to me ear and licked it "Cause if you don't I'll drop Yuki's contract. You wouldn't want your poor Yuki to be jobless and on the street now would you? Who knows, I might do something even more harmful then just leave him job-less. I have many connections Shuichi my dear."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me." he let go and walked away. "I'll be waiting for your call Shucihi darling" he waved with his back toward me.

Great! Just great! I finally got Yuki to tell me he loves me, and now I can't be with him. DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

I got into a feeble position and started to cry my eyes out.

"I love you too, Yuki." was all I could say.

* * *

Yuki's POV 

I waited for like what seem for hours for Shuichi to come home. I know it was probably a mistake to make a move on Shuichi, but I don't care. I want, no I need Shuichi.

I jumped up when I heard the door open.

"Shuichi-" but he cut me off when he placed his finger on my lips.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm flatter by your feelings and everything, but I don't feel the same way." he said looking at me with that smile of his.

Hearing those words hurt more then anything in my life. How can one sentence make me feel so bad. Words can't explain how much it hurt.

"I know. I thought you would say something like that. But I don't care! I love you damn it! I loved you for eight years! What does Kai have that I don't? What makes him so special!?" I lost control.

"Yuki-"

"No! Don't bother. I don't care what you say. I love you Shuichi Shindo. I know you love me too. I'll prove it! I don't care what you say, I'm not giving up on you." he started to turn away and head for his room.

"You're wasting your time. I hope we can go on and keep on being friends though." he closed the door in face. I felt a salty taste touch my lips. Great. I was crying. How can this be? Shuichi did what other people failed to do over the past eight years. He got me to feel again.

How? Why?

I slumped against his door and started to cry.

"Why Shuichi? Why?" was all I could say.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I leaned against the door and I heard Yuki cry.

How could I do this to him? I felt so horrible. But I couldn't let Kai hurt Yuki. I have to put my feelings aside.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry" I whispered against the door.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I told you Kai was a bastard. Find out what happens in the next chapter. It should be here in 2 to 3 weeks! Please be patient till then. It'll be worth the wait I hope. Please review! It means a lot to me! 


	7. I Love You , But

A/N: La Li Ho!! What's up everyone?! Love or Money is now updated by popular demand! I never expected so many people to ask me to hurry up and update. It just make me feel so good when people say that. I wasn't going to originally update now, but I thought why not? I just got a great idea for this story and I don't wanna lose it. Sorry for the long wait everyone, hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

**iluvhikachan: **Thanks so much for saying that! It makes me feel good about my writing when people say things like that. And I agree! Kai is a bastard!

**Pombella4: **Thanks so much. But Kai is staying for a good amount of time in the fic. Sorry to disappoint. But don't worry it's going to be Yuki and Shuichi in the end!

**ryuichi-shuichi41** -Hehe- sorry I didn't update sooner then you wanted, but this is sooner then I expected to update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**joanna: **It shouldn't have happened...but it did! They'll be together soon though.

**intellgent-one: **Really? I didn't think my writing was that good. Thanks so much!

**Sutzina Zion:** Wow! People really do hate Kai a lot! And sure you can be the secretary! I knew people were going to be happy with the beginning of the story and then be so angry by the end. It just adds to the drama of things.

**Chibi Kumi: **Lol. You're apart of it! You won't believe how many people has asked to join so far!

**kodomo353: **NO! Please don't die! Here you go! This is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**clover381325: **Thanks so much!

**EarnestInBerlin: -**Hehe- Oh yes.

**Estelle Stafford: **I notice that too, but it'll be Yuki making the decision in the end.

**koorimechick: -**hehe- Sorry I had to torture you but it just had to be done. And Shuichi was only trying to protect his darling Yuki. He didn't mean to say all those horrible things. I know you were wondering why I couldn't do both at the same time, but it's mostly because I just wanted to focus on one story for this season and I had a project do for history. Thanks for patiently waiting for this next chapter. Hopefully this will make you happy! Look on the bright side, it's updated more quicker then Heroes!

**Tagome Gurl: **I knew people would react like that. I told in the beginning that it will be sweet then make you even more mad at Kai in the end.

**arandomspiffyperson: **Wow! I never saw anyone hold such a grudge on Kai before. And your club activities sound fun. Especially "Stake out in front of Yuki and Shuichi's apartment day" Kai is a little frighten to go outside at night though. I know what you mean! They do belong together! I love those two together, but there's no way Kai will ever help Yuki. At least where Shuichi is concerned. I'm sorry to tell you, but Kai doesn't die. But I'll see if I can fit it in

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **Thanks a lot! Here's more!

**Aacire: **So many people are hating Kai more and more now because of that. Yuki finally confessed his love, but in the end they can't be together. But they will soon!

**Iname: **Sorry, I didn't mean to make people cry. Also sorry for making you wait so long. Yuki and Shuichi will have their moment. I don't know when but they will. Ummm...Can I read the Smut fic that you wrote?

**Black Juju: **Sure! I welcome all people! Thanks so much for saying I write the character good! They'll be happy soon enough.

**Mi Querida: -**hehe- Nice to know. Also I'm not trying to kill everyone...just some harmless torture : )

**LLPeepz13: **Sure! Everyone is welcome to join! I do hope the wait was worth it though!

Thanks to all that reviewed! ALso for those who are interested I just made the seqeul to Unexpected Reunion. It's called As Time Passes. It's mostly about Shuichi and Yuki's married lives with kids. Mostly humor, may be a little drama later. If you want yoou can check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Yuki POV

This has to be the worst week of my life. No...strike that. This is the worst week of my life.

All week I tried to talk to Shuichi but he just keeps avoiding me! What the hell did I do to deserve that? What so I made a move. I was only expressing how I really felt about him. I meant everything I said. When I said I loved him I felt like there was a big weight lifted off my shoulders.

But what good does that do me when he keeps avoiding me?

This morning I tired to sit down talk to him during breakfast, but he just got his shoes on and said he was going to be late for work. Late for work my ass! It was seven-thirty a.m. in the morning. He doesn't have to be in till ten o'clock a.m. The little bugger is total avoiding me.

Still wishes we can be friends my ass.

**_Knock...knock..._**

Damn. Who could this be?

I got up from my laptop to answer the door. I swear if this is Tohma, Mika, or Tatsuha I'll scream. The last think I need is them showing me their support.

**_Knock...knock..._**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I walked over and opened it. But the second I did I wanted to slam it. I wanted to slam it so hard. I wanted to walk away from it before I kill again.

"Hello there Eiri-san. May I come in?" asshole smiled and waved at me.

I wanted to say no. To go away and never come back and leave Shuichi alone. But all I could manage to say is:

"Sure come in" I fake a smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to come over some time ago to discuss the contract with you. But you know, I was very busy." he smiled with a strange leer. Damn Izumaki. What was he trying to tell me something? Busy doing what? Doing Shuichi? I swear if I find out he even laid a hand on my Shuichi's head, he's dead!

"Well, I guess I understand. Why don't we get this contract over with?" I wanted him out of my house.

"Sure. I have plans later with Shuichi anyway." I cringed when I heard that. It took every bit of my self control not to kill this man.

I wanted to avoid the topic. I wanted nothing more then just pretend that they weren't involve. I didn't want to pry and keep making this situation worse, but instead:

"You two are really getting close."

"Yes we are. Shuichi is a bit of a child though. He always wants me to hold him and tell him I love him." Was he trying to rub it in? "Eiri-san, I know this might be a personal question but how do you fell about my Shuichi?"

_Your Shuichi_ since when is it 'your Shuichi'

"I mean do you love him?" he asked. Wait a second. Was he glaring at me?

"He is my friend. We are really close. We grew up together and he was the first friend I ever made. So of course I love him." I glared back. I'm pretty sure he knew I meant more then just a friend from the way he clenched his teeth.

"Well just so you know Shuichi is mine. I would appreciate if you would keep from kissing him." he stood up. I could see the anger in his eyes. That's right. Stop the fake politeness. I can see right through that. But how did he know I kissed him?

"How did you know-"

"That you kissed him? If you're wondering if he told me, he didn't. I have my ways Eiri-san. Eiri-san think about it, do you really want to make an enemy out of me?""

"What are you? A stalker? And what do you mean an enemy"

"What I mean is do you want to keep your job?" Wait a second. Was he blackmailing me? "Eiri-san, you love writing don't you? And Shuichi loves being with me. Why don't you leave well enough alone and just give up?"

Shuichi loves him? My job or Shuichi? Just give up? I can't accept or do any of those things.

"I can give Shuichi everything. If you love him let him be happy with me. Stop torturing the both of you." he lifted my face so it met his.We stood facing each other. Eye to eye.

I really don't know which one to chose. I love Shuichi. I really I do. But I need the money.

**_Ring...ring..._**

Damn! Talk about perfect timing.

"What!?" I screamed at the poor person on the other end.

'_Gomen...Is this Mr. Eiri Uesugi?'_

"Yes"

_'This is the Tokyo Hospital. Mr Shindo was in an accident. We're taking him to emergency care right now.'_

I felt my heart pounding faster and faster against my chest. Was Shuichi hurt? No! This can't be! He can't die! I need him! I can't have someone else I care for die!

"Is he okay!? Please tell me he is okay!" I screamed.

Izumaki looked at me confused. I just ignore him. I could tell he wanted to know what had got me so hysterical.

_'I'm sorry sir. I don't know. You are going to have to come down here.'_

"I'll be there in three seconds." I slammed the phone down and got my keys.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Izumaki yelled at me and block the door.

"Get the hell out of my way! I have no time for you." I try to push him aside.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

I know I shouldn't have told him. I know I should have just punch his face in and told him to mind his business. I know I should have just ignore him and run right to Shuichi. But I didn't...

"Shuichi is hurt and in trouble! Now move!" but instead he just moved aside and ran out the door himself.

Probably to Shuichi. But I have no time to be jealous. I have to get to Shuichi! He needs me right now.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I feel like the lowest form of scum there is. I shouldn't be with Kai. I love Yuki. But if I leave Kai he'll hurt Yuki. Kami-sama...I hate life.

I wanted nothing more then to run to Yuki. Be in his arms and tell him I love him more then anything in the whole world. But I can't. I just can't.

I started walking in the park trying to distract my mind from everything. The wind was really strong and the sun was out and I had plenty of time till work. I'm such an idiot. I'm trying to avoid Yuki so much I end up leaving two in a half hours early for work.

I shouldn't have come to the park though. It was filled with happy couples holding hands and talking. I was like a fish out of water right now. Here in this happy place, with theses happy people, happily walking and talking. While I'm just miserable.

It's not that I hate Kai. Really I don't. Whenever we are out together he is really kind to me when we go out and he treats me all the time and buys me things. I tell him he shouldn't, but he says

'Don't worry about money. I have plenty of it'

But I don't care. Money isn't worth anything to me. I could care less. I love Yuki! He is worth more to me then that. I'm sure I'm worth more for him too. At least I think.

If it wasn't for this whole threatening Yuki thing, Kai would be a great person. He is sweet when he wants to be. But I...

I don't know.

Maybe I should just write my lyrics to get my mind off of everything.

I sat down on a bench and started to write my lyrics. I figure I get all my heart ache out in a song. I look down at my lyrics and was surprisingly impressed with myself. These lyrics were actually pretty good. I'm sure Yuki would agree.

Damn it! I'm thinking of Yuki again. I hate this.

I started to pack everything up in my bag and got ready to go to work when this big gust of wind came by and blew my song away. Not wanting to loose what could be the best song I ever written I chased after it.

I chased after them, trying to keep up with the wind as the paper blew further and further away. When I finally caught up with them I heard a horn honk. I looked up and saw I was in the middle of the street.

But before I could get away I felt a pain go right threw me like a thousand piercing knives.

My mind is going blank. All I could see was a red puddle around me get bigger as people surrounded me. I saw panic in people's faces. I try to get and ask what's wrong but for some reason I couldn't move.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Was it worth the wait? I hope it was. 

I kinda twisted the whole song thing. Instead of having it change his life for the better and have him with Yuki, it sended him straight toward a speeding car.

Let me tell you now! Shuichi is not dying! So before I get threats I just wanted to tell you all that.

Please review!

Happy New Year!


	8. You Win

A/N: Hello everyone! I bet you are all wondering what's going to happens to Shuichi, so I'll keep my authors notes breif. First of all, Shuichi is not going to die, second of all Kai is not going to die. Well maybe to satify everyone I'll make a little drabble about his death. Okay that's all.

**Patpat: **Thanks a lot. I just love your story. And best of all it's in English. I'm glad you like this one too. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

**GravitationInnocence: **Please refrain from killing Kai. I need him for the story. It seems like evryone wants him dead for some reason? I guess it has to do with him lying and trying to break Yuki and Shuichi apart. Anyway Yuki doesn't have time to wait for another publishing company. If he doesn't get a contract soon, he'll be kicked out of his house. And Shuichi always overeacts. That's just our little pink haired baka. ; ) Oh and I'll make my Truth or Dare sequel too. I'll dedicated to you!

**koorimechick: **Lol. I hope this is early enough. Well, it's a lot sooner then last time. Don't worry, Yuki may have his moment where he punches Kaiout soon. Not juts yet though. He will get there though. Don't know when. It just seems like everyone wants Yuki to kick his ass, so I guess I just have to fit it in. : )

**cherry fantasy** : Thanks so much! I'm glad you like. Anyway, Yuki will kick Kai's ass soon. Also they don't confess how they feel just yet. They will though. I believe in happy endings with these two. They are just so great together!

**XxTypoMasterxX : **Well it doesn't exactly happen that way. Actyall the hospital endsd up hurting Yuki instead of Kai. You'll see what I mean. But don't worry, Yuki will have his happy ending.

**Tagome Gurl** : Thanks so much. But don't worry, Shuichi will be just fine. He doesn't get hurt too badly.

**EarnestInBerlin: **You know what? I noticed that too. HE either commits suicide, or get thrown in front of a car or bus. Poor Shuichi. Maybe we should put Yuki in front of a car? Nah. Besides I think people may prefer Kai in front of a car. And don't worry, Yuki will get his kick Kai's ass moment. But that's not till toward the end of the story. And I'm not that evil, just slightly crazy. XP

**Nine tailed fox demon Naruto** : Back yaoi zombies! I got the next chapter! And I agree, Kai is an ass.

**LLPeepz13 : **Thanks. I wasn't sure if people would like the last chapter. You know tha whole putting Shuichi in front of a speeding car thing. Anyway Kai is a lying asshole that needs a life and his own boyfriend. Also Yuki isn't the one that gets to the hospital first.

**Iname: **It took me a while but I am finally in gear. Too bad it always takes me too long. I was having a little writer's block for a while. It weird that's the first time it happened to me. But I finally got hit with inspiration.

**Black Juju: **Lol. Kai seems to always be running for cover. Everyone seems to want to kick Kai's ass to the next dimession. I starting to feel a little bad for him. But hey I guess that what happens when you try to interfere with Yuki and Shuichi. I guess he learned just how dangerous yaoi fans can be. Also Shuichi is going to live, but he won't be the same Shuichi.

**intellgent-one** : Sorry, but it had to be done. But here is the next chapter! I hope you like.

**kodomo353: **Eiri doesn't quite kick his ass. But he will soon. And running into a speeding car doesn sound like something Shuichi would do. Hmm...Anyway thanks for the review!

**ryuchi-shuichi41: **I feel bad for him too. But they'll both their happy ending soon!

**Chibi Kumi: **Glad to let you join. And I know how they feel. I hate to see Yuki and Shuichi apart! That's why I hardly like to read fic where one of them dies or when they break up (unless of course they are getting back together)

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**: I feel bad for him too. But he should be alright.

**arandomspiffyperson: **Lol! This had me cracking up. You really hate Kai. I never met someone who wanted him dead so much. It just goes to show Kai how dangerous yaoi fans can be! Don't interfere or you end up lying in a ditch with an atomic bomb.

**sansty-san: **Thanks a lot. Don't bash Kai up too much.

**iluvhikachan: **Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it so much. And yes, Kai is a bastard.

**Aacire: **Well that's our Shu-chan. Always looks for the postive. Anyway they'll get their break soon : )

**Sutzina Zion: **(salutes back) Sorry buthe can't die yet. But you can bash his head in. Just don't kill him. Kai is always toruting Yuki more then I do. But what can I say, the little bastard is an ass. But unfortuanately for him I am the author and a full Yuki and Shuichi fan all the way.

**Ayasumi-Na-Sai-4evr: **Unfortunately Yuki doesn't get to him first, but a least Shuichi lives.

Thanks to all that reviewed! It means so much to me. I'm glad so many people like it. And major thanks to my new beta Dray-kun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Shuichi's POV  
I opened my eyes, slightly. Ugh...my whole body was in pain. My head was pounding so badly. It's like someone was slamming on it with a hammer, repeatedly. Hard. 

I tried to open my eyes more and as I open them, I could see a bright light shining on me. Turning my head, I saw a bunch of medical things around me. Am I in the hospital? What happened to me?

I heard the door slam open and a tall stranger with black hair comes in. He was pretty tall and good looking. He saw me and rushed to my side. He took a hold of my hand and kissed it all over. Who is this guy, and why is he acting all grabby? I immediately took my hand away from his and then, Idid my best to glare at him.

"Who are you?" I ask. I saw his eyes become shock and widen. I lower my glare and looked at him with sympathy. It looks like I hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry. But how would you feel if a stranger comes into your room and starts kissing your hand?" I try to laugh it off, but he still looked sad.

"Shuichi, you don't remember me?" he questioned. His eyes looked a little hurt.

"No. Why? Did we meet before?" I responded.

"I was afraid of this. The doctor warned me before I came in." He took a deep breath. "Shuichi, do you remember anything before you got hit by that car?"

Wait a second! I got hit by a car!? I guess that explains why I am in the hospital and why my body feels like someone is beating me with a mallet. I looked over at the handsome stranger and saw him look towards the floor. I guess it's hurting him.

"I remember Hiro, and Bad Luck. I remember K and Sakano. Ryuichi andTohma."

He looked up at me curiously.

"What about me?" I shake my head no. "What about Yuki?"

Huh?

"Who's Yuki?" I asked. That name sounds familiar, but I was drawing a blank. I felt like I should remember him for some reason.

"I see." he said, sadly.

"Is there something important I need to know?" I asked. What the hell was going on here?

"Yes there is. Shuichi, you seemed to have gotten amnesia. You forgot me." He still had this sad look on him.

"I'm sorry. Were you someone important to me?" He then smiled broadly at me and he took my hand and placed a platinum band on it.

"Yes I am. Shuichi, my name is Kai and I am your..."

* * *

Yuki's POV 

I am rushing to the hospital, and going what seemed like 120/miles per hour. I just had to reach Shuichi. I have to know for myself that he was okay. I can't lose him. So many thoughts were rushing in my head right now.

I stepped on the accelerator more as I rushed down the block to the hospital parking lot. I hurriedly got out of the car and rushed into the hospital. I have to hurry up and get to Shuichi.

"Hello nurse?" I rushed over to the table.

"What can I do for you?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Where is Shuichi Shindou's room?" I asked.

"Oh. Down the hall. Take the elevator to the 4th floor. He is in room 203. There should be another young man in there with him."

Wait a minute. Another man? Does that mean that Kai got here before me? Damn it! I rushed down the hall to the elevator. As soon as it opened I rushed out and ran to Shuichi's room. When I walked in, I saw Kai there with Shuichi confirming my suspicions.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked me. I look at him and saw bruises and a cast on his arm. He also had a bandage around his head. He looked so beautiful and yet so broken. Like a broken China glass doll. As I looked in his eyes, I noticed that they weren't the same. They looked confused.

"Shuichi? Are you alright?" I rushed by his side and push Izumaki over.

"Yeah, I am fine. And can you not push my fiancé?" He took his hand away from mine, angrily.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. Fiancé!? When did this happen? I was about to ask Shuichi what was happening when Izumaki pushed me aside and took Shuichi's hand, which had a platinum ring on it.

"Yes. Fiancé. You remember don't you, Yuki-san?" Kai looked over to me. Shuichi then smiled brightly at me. What was going on?

"OH! He is Yuki! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. My bad. I'm sorry, Yuki." He smiled wider. I gave a confused smiled back. Really, what's going on? What did Shuichi mean by 'He is Yuki'? Didn't he know me?

"Sorry," he continues, "How can I forget my best man? I guess if I can forget my own fiancé too...sorry I am just babbling." He starts to rub the back of his head.

"What do you mean forget?" Now I am really confused. First, Shuichi gets all mad at me, then, he says that he and Kai are getting married, and the next, he calls me the best man.

"It seems like my little Shu-chan got amnesia. If you would have first asked the doctor before barging in here like a madman, you would know. But then again, you were only concerned for your best friend. Weren't you Eiri-san?" He gave his fake polite smile.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Every ounce of me wanted to tell Shuichi the truth but something was stopping me. I opened my mouth to try to say something but before I could say something out...

"Come on Eiri-san. There is something I need to discuss with you." Izumaki took me by the hand and walked me out of the room. As soon as we were out of ear shot, I took my hand from his.

"What the hell!? You bastard! How dare you! You took advantage of him!" I started to shout. Everyone started to stare at us but I couldn't care less. I clenched my fist and started to shake in anger. How dare he!? How dare he do this!? I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him square in the face, but before my fist reached his face, he stopped it.

"Now, now Eiri-san, calm down." he said. That bastard. I tried to punch him with my other hand, but once again, it was blocked. "Tsk, tsk...I said calm down." He twisted my fist causing me to flinch in pain slightly. After a second, he let go of me and started to wipe himself down. "As I said before, Shuichi is mine."

"Fuck that! You tricked him. I don't know what other lies you put in his head, but you better tell him the truth." I warned. He then turned and glared at me. Then it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Eiri-san, did you see how happy he was? He wants to marry me. If you really love him, you'll let him be happy." He brushed the hair out of my face. My glared became somber. Shuichi really did look very happy, but I just can't let him go. I can't loose him.

Kai reached into his jacket and handed me an envelope. I took it and opened it up. It was a check. I looked closer at it and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was a check for 5,000,000 yen.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"That is for you, only if you keep your mouth shut. There is more where that came from." He sighed. "Eiri-san, the publishing company loves your book.They want to put it out there. But only because I told them to. I have a big influence on them. That's not even a fifth of what you can earn. If you leave Shuichi with me, this is the kind of thing you'll get in return, and if your book sells like we hope it to, even more." He walked away toward Shuichi's room. "Call me later when you give me your answer." He waved before going back into the room.

I stood there, staring at the check. This was enough to not only pay all the bills, but it was a little extra for me as well. I added the total in my head and I have more then 3,500,000 yen left. I can't believe this. This is the opportunity I always waited for.

I put the check in my pocket and made an exit to the door. As I walked out, I saw Shuichi's friends and manager enter the hospital.

"Yuki-san!" His manager ran up to me. "How is he?" he asked.

I sighed and started to make for the exit.

"He is okay. In fact, he can't be happier. He is getting married." I put on a fake smile and left. I turned around to the door and saw Hiro staring at me.

"What do you mean getting married?" he questioned.

"Why don't you ask his fiancé?" I pushed him aside and made my exit.

I walked toward the parking lot and made way to my car. However, before I could leave, someone tapped on my window. I frowned as I lowered it.

"What is it?"

"Eiri-san, are you okay? Once I got the call that Shuichi was hurt, I made my way down here. Plus I heard the conversation you just had with that guy." He looked at me with pity. What is it with the people in my family and eavesdropping?

"I'm fine, Tohma." I whispered.

But he didn't believe me, I could tell. He just kept on staring at me.

"Which one are you going to choose?" I heard someone come into my car and close the door. I look over and saw Tatsuha. Did he hear too?

"I don't know." I sighed and banged my head on the steering wheel.

"Aniki..." He frowned at me. I guess he could tell how this was really eating me up.

"Please don't interfere." I said. "I'll choose for myself."

They both just nodded. Tatsuha got out of my car. Once he was gone, I backed up and left that damn place. I didn't know where the hell I was going, as long as I was gone. Why did this have to happen? Why did love always have to be so complicated?

I finally got to confess, but he doesn't remember. Hell, he doesn't even remember me! Now that I think about it, what chance did I have anyway? Shuichi was practically frightened to the bone when I kissed him and told him I loved him. He didn't want anything more than friendship from me. Izumaki is right. I should just give up. Besides, if I can't have Shuichi, money was the next best option. Especially, when I need it so much.

When I finally snapped out of my self-hatred, I saw I was outside of Shuichi and my apartment. I pulled up in the parking lot and got out. I headed to my apartment and took off my jacket and shoes.

This certainly wais the worst week of my life.

I made my way to Shuichi's room and started to explore. It was filled with empty Pocky boxes and crappy song lyrics in the trash and on the floor.His walls were pink as were his sheets and pillows. Little pink freak. On his desk, I spotted something that caught my eye. It was a picture of Shuichi and me in middle school. The frame was steel and had the words 'best friends.'

I smiled sadly at it. That was all I'll ever be to him. A friend. Nothing more. Maybe this accident was a sign. Saying that we weren't meant to be together. Maybe Kami-sama gave me another chance by him forgetting me. Forgetting I ever said that stupid word to him, so we can remain the same friends before I confessed.

I picked up my cell phone and started to dial Izumaki's number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hello Eiri-san. Did you make a decision already?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, sullenly.

"And?"

"I accept. I'll keep quiet about you and Shuichi." I stated.

"Perfect. I am glad you came to your senses. I'll see you soon. Besides, you are our best man. If it wasn't for you, my Shu-chan and I would have never met-"

I just hung up on him. I didn't need him reminding me.

I fell back onto Shuichi's bed and breathed in the scent of his sweet, strawberry shampoo. It's been the same brand he's been using since middle school. I never knew why he loved it so much, until now. It was just so arousing, the smell.

Sigh...Am I making the right move? Do I really want Shuichi to forget me? After everything we had been through. I felt around in my pocket and took out the check. I just stared at it, counting the zeros, repeatedly.

"I guess you win." I smiled at it. "Good bye, love. Good bye, Shuichi."

* * *

A/N: Wahhh...poor Yuki. Did you like it!? I hope so!! Please review if you want me to continue! 


	9. Tantalizing

**A/N: **Hello! It's been a looonnnnnngggg time. Sorry! I really really really wanted to update a lot sooner! There was a lot of ideas I wanted to do for this story and I couldn't decide. And also I was just to lazy to start typing any time soon. School is starting to give me insomia. T.T But now I have updated and am working on my new chapters for my other stories. I kinda want to do As Time Passes next then My Boyfriend's Finace. Expect those to come either next week or the week after. Anyway I just wanted you to know I am not dead. Sorry for the long update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

**Sundevil115: **Thanks

**Hika: **Awww...cut him some slack. He will come around soon enough. You'll see!

**inufan1369: **He already did. But he will get his confindence back soon!

**cherry fantasy: **Lol. A lot of people want to give it to him. And don't worry, Eiri will come around soon!

**Graviluvr: **Well our poor little Eiri isn't as wise as you are. What is money to your true love anyway?

**Animefreak20006: **Hehe...Like I said before: I will put Eiri through hell now, heaven later. But much more later (Yuki is screaming in the background what a cruel person I am to him) ; )

**Pombella4: **In this fic Tohma isn't quite the bastard. He actually wants them to be together. Tohma is trying his best to helo and you see some of that in this chapter. And you know our Yuki, he is just to prideful to ask for anyone's help but his own.

**hokage:** Lol. Don't sweat it. I over react sometimes too. Thanks.

**Chibi Kumi: **Hehe...I am glad I got that kind of reaction! It means my writing has improved. I won't reveal how they are going to get back together...mostly because I am not sure myself...(laughing nervously)...Now I update my story that means you have to update yours next!

**ryuchi-shuichi41** : EIRI AND SHUICHI 4EVER! Don't worry. It will be Yuki and Shuichi on the end.

**intellgent-one: **I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes Eiri is like that. Makes me wanna hit him. Lol.

**GravitationInnocence: **I think you might like this chapter. It's when Eiri gets some sense smack into him. Literally. You will see what I mean. It will slowly get better. Shuichi is slowly regaining his memory and Yuki his confindence. Kai will be put in his place soon. Yuki and Shuichi 4 Ever!! I don't like them with no one else. They belong together like...like...Pocky and Ice Cream!!

**Black Juju : **Thanks! A lot of people are mad at Yuki's decison. But it's mostly because there a misunderstanding of feeligns brougth between them by Kai. Don''t worry he will get some sense knock into him soon!

**Patpat: **Lol. You and about almost everyone who reads this wants to kill Kai by their own hands. Therefore someone made up a club. I also hate when someone gets in between the two but sadly I need taht to happen for the plot. But always Yuki and Shuichi in the end!

**Death By Squishy: **I know. A lot of people either feel bad for him or hate the decision he had made. But he will come around.

**animelova565: **Hehe...I know I am. I love torturing Yuki for some reason whether if it's making him jealous, chasinig after Shuichi, or sex deprived. I have no idea why I like to though. I guess it's a little fetish. But always in the end I make Yuki happy.

**KajiMori: **They will don't worry. And in this chapter you can sorta see Shuichi's body rememebering Yuki. Soon his heart will too.

**Shu-Baby-Chan: **You make a very good arguement. but you know our Eiri. Wouldn't ask for help if he was dying in front of a crowd. But his addittude will change soon. This chapter is mostly about him getting a little push.

**EarnestInBerlin: **Hehehe...just because they are engaged doesn't mean there will be a wedding. Don't worry. Yuki will bounce back soon!

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Thanks a lot. I didn't update as soon as I wanted though.

**iluvhikachan: **Yeah I know, but he is a mean person. Kai will lie to get what he wants.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **That was such a good ending. I might actually use some of that stuff for my story. Kinda like the movies when the person in love with the one getting married waits till last minute for them to get together and with a new found confindence goes to the wedding and tries to stop the one they love from gettting married. I love those movies : ) Thanks for the ideas. Do you mind if I borrow some?

**koorimechick: **You know whats weird. I was just about to post the next chapter up and I was all done with the thank you's when I saw your review. And you want to know what's even more weirder I was actually listening to an Avril Lagvine song. I just thought that was wierd and funny.

Thanks to all those who review! The more reviews I get the more I want to write so keep them up!

Disclaimer: God this is a pain in the butt. This is **fan**fiction. Oh well. I do not own Gravitation nor do I get any money for writing this story. Gravitation belongs to **Maki Murakami not me. **

* * *

****

Third Person's POV

2 months later...

" I am here with the new novelist, Eiri Yuki. His book A Lost Love (A/N:corny title I know) had only hit shelves for a week and is already making its way to the number one spot."

Yuki just smiled and did his best to try to be nice. This was his first interview ever and he was already annoyed with the lime light. He stood right beside the reporter, giving the cameras the best happy impression he could muster. He drowned out all of the screaming females and reporter so that he failed to hear the question that was being asked.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" asked Yuki giving his-oh-so-charming smile.

Holding back a nosebleed the reporter asked again, trying to sound cute "Can you tell us where your source of inspiration comes from?"

My source of inspiration… Yuki thought. He always had one source. It was Shuichi. But he couldn't say that on camera. He simply smiled once again and stated, "I only let my imagination take me. I really don't have a muse. Now if you excuse me, there is somewhere I have to be."

He gave a smirk that caused fans to squeal at the sexy novelist. He just gave a "hmph" and went to his new Mercedes Benz. He was late. He was supposed to meet Shuichi at the store 20 minutes ago. His life has been getting more and more hectic since that day in the hospital. He had been working extra hard to get his book done, then he went on little promotional tours, and finally helped Shuichi with his marriage to that son of a bitch.

He still couldn't believe Shuichi will be walking down the aisle with someone other than him. Even though he tried to move on, it still hurt like hell. He just couldn't believe the irony of the situation. Here he was; a rising famous sexy, cool, and mysterious novelist; he could have almost anyone he wanted, male or female. So why is it he was chasing after the one person he couldn't have?

Ugh, damn it!

If he was going to get over Shuichi, he will have to stop thinking that way. Shuichi didn't want him to begin with. What happened on the day he told him the truth, he ran away and started to avoid him. He still remembered what he said to Shuichi when he came back that day...

_"I love you Shuichi, and I know that you love me too and I am going to prove it!" _

What a bunch of bull shit that was. Nothing but an empty promise that he made just like when he said that he would never give up.

Yuki pulled over to the store and made his way through.

"Yuki!" he heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hn," he grunted.

Shuichi just looked up at him and pouted cutely.

"'Hn'? That's all I get? You're late and I still welcome you with a happy face and all I get is a 'hn'?" When he didn't get a response Shuichi just sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Where were you anyway? Why were you late?"

"I was held up by a reporter." Shuichi just nodded understanding.

Yuki's career wasn't the only one that was taking off. Bad Luck was rapidly making their way to the top of the charts. Their new album was number 2, behind Nittle Grasper by only one hundred, and their new song was number one. Everything was going great for both of their careers.

"I know what you mean. Once the truth about Kai and my relationship came out, reporters wouldn't leave us alone. I remember one time in the bathtub..."

But Yuki didn't continue to listen. He hated it when Shuichi talked about Kai. Ever since that day in the hospital, he went over and over in his head what might have happened if he had told Shuichi the truth. He asked others to keep the truth away from Shuichi. Hiro was less then reluctant to lie to his best friend but he finally convinced Hiro that it'll be all for the best, he still didn't buy it, however he complied.

"...and then he got mad, saying he was going to sue because I hit him with the bar of soap but what would you do if you were naked in the tub and some strange man was in there trying to get answers out of you? Huh? Yuki, are you okay?" Shuichi asked with concern for his best friend.

He couldn't explain it but whatever Yuki felt, he felt it too. When Yuki felt pain, he felt as if his world was crumbling down. He would do just about anything to make Yuki smile. He couldn't explain it. Of course he liked about all his friends, though Yuki was different. He just couldn't explain this nagging feeling in his heart. He felt that after the accident, he missed something very important.

Agh!!

What the hell was he thinking!? This is no time to start staring at other men! He was going to be married for the love of Kumagorou! What the hell was wrong with him? Yuki was just a good friend and that's it. Nothing more.

Getting his head straight, Shuichi asked again, "Yuki, are you alright?"

Yuki just gave a simple nod.

Sighing, Shuichi made his way over to the suits. He looked through them, trying to find the best one to fit him.

"So Kai finally gave up?"

"Huh?" Shuichi questioned.

"Kai wanted you to wear a dress so badly, I can't believe he actually caved." Yuki said nonchalantly, puffing his cigarette smoke.

"Uh, well, I told him there will be no wedding if I have to wear a dress." Shuichi scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hn," Yuki replied, "you know I wouldn't mind seeing you in a wedding dress."

"Wha?" Shuichi blushed madly at Yuki's words.

Smirking, Yuki pinned Shuichi to the wall, trapping him within his arms. He looked at Shuichi's face. It was pinker then his hair. Leaning in closer Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear "You would look very cute." He felt Shuichi shudder under him. His mind may have forgotten but his body hasn't.

Feeling sorry for the poor boy, Yuki let up. He looked back at the boy to see he was still frozen in place.

"Hey Shuichi?" Yuki waved his hand in front of him. "Shuichi, I was just joking."

But Shuichi was still frozen. The only thing that was going through his mind was how good Yuki's breath felt against his skin. Mentally slapping himself, Shuichi just made his way back to the clothing rack.

"Sorry. I was only kidding. I didn't mean to scare you." He heard Yuki say.

"It's fine!" Shuichi smiled.

The rest of the shopping was quiet. Shuichi didn't want to look Yuki in the eye. It just felt too weird and he felt as if he was betraying Kai.

"Um...Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go now. I will see you later."

"Huh? But I thought you wanted to go shopping?"

"Yeha, but I have other plans. Maybe if a certain someone would have showed up on time, I would have gotten some shopping done but alas no." Shuichi giggled.

"Alright I get it. Next time I will try to make it on time. Where do you need to be anyway?"

"Well, first I have to go to the studio to do some finishing touches on the album, next I need to go meet Kai, he and I have some plans to make, and also..." Shuichi kept on talking, not noticing the look of sadness on Yuki's face.

"Okay I get it. Do you need a ride?" he asked interrupting the pink haired baka.

"Uh...that's okay. Kai should be here soon to pick me up." Shuichi said awkwardly.

"Alright. I guess I should be going." He was about to turn to leave but felt something tugging on his wrist. He looked behind to see Shuichi holding onto him, looking dazed. "Shuichi?"

"I'm sorry!" He took his hand away. "I don't know what has gotten into me. You must be very busy. I am sorry I held you up." Before Yuki could even respond back Shuichi was already running away making his way out of the store with Yuki running after him.

Shuichi was trying his best to get away from the blonde. He didn't know what had come over him but he didn't want Yuki to go. And now he had gone and embarrassed himself. Making his way out, Shuichi notice a red Ferrari outside.

"Yo," Kai said as he put the window down.

"Hi. I am ready to go." Shuichi said. He was ready to get in the car when he heard someone calling for him.

"Shuichi! Wait!" Shuichi turned around to see Yuki running and calling after him. Yuki stopped abruptly when he saw Kai.

"What's going on?" Kai asked eyeing both Yuki and Shuichi suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Shuichi blurted out almost immediately. And with that he hopped into the car. "Bye Yuki! Thanks for accompanying me today."

"Yeah thanks." Kai smiled. "I would have came, but you know what they say, it's bad luck to let the groom see the bride's wedding dress before the wedding."

"Are saying I am the woman!?" Shuichi shouted.

"Don't worry, honey, it was just a joke." Kai put Shuichi's pink locks behind his ears and gave him a kiss on the cheek, liking the stares Yuki was giving him.

Yuki felt he was just about to puke at the sight of their 'flirting'. It was disgusting. Didn't they know the rules of PDA?

"We better get going. Bye Yuki! See ya tomorrow!" Shuichi yelled as the window was put up and they drove away.

Yuki just stared as he watched Shuichi drive further and further away. So many times he wanted to tell Shuichi that he wished that he didn't want to participate in the wedding anymore, but looking into those big purple orbs, he always decided against it. Even if he couldn't be with Shuichi, being his friend and being right there for him was better than not being there at all, but in all the same way caused him pain.

This is what Tantulas (1) must have felt. To have the some thing that you need and desire so close to you and yet no matter how much you try to reach for it, it moves further away. Teasing you to the point where you think you will break. And all you can ever do is just sit there and take it. Just constantly reaching but the thing you desire becoming more out of your reach.

Pitiful.

It was just simply pitiful.

Sighing Yuki went to his car. As he got in and started driving, he had started to think about how to get out of this wedding. As agreed he will back off of Shuichi but to make him the best man of the one he loves wedding was just plain cruel of Kai. It was strange, however. Kai kept on saying how much Shuichi adored him and loved him, so why would he need to make up a lie such as being engaged? Also to have Yuki as the best man? He knew exactly how Yuki felt about Shuichi and yet to put in the same room with each other...he was either really sadistic or really stupid. Either way it bothered the hell out of Yuki.

Yuki pulled up into his garage and stepped out of his car. Making his way into his apartment he couldn't help but feel how incredibly empty it felt. Since that day in the hospital, Kai had felt it was best if Shuichi moved in with him leaving Yuki all alone in the apartment. He never noticed how big it was. Too big for one person. He hadn't felt this lonely since middle school before he first met Shuichi.

Damn it!

Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!

There are more things in life other than Shuichi! Like getting his next book started in time to meet his deadlines! He had a career now and he had no time to be sweating over a little puny pink haired singer with no taste in music and was completely inept into making his own lyrics!

****

knock knock

Growling Yuki opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked at his not so welcomed guests. "

Well someone has a stick up their ass," replied an emotional Mika. She was 8 months pregnant and was expecting at anytime. Behind her was Tohma holding what seemed like a strawberry shortcake.

Not waiting for Yuki to respond, Mika and Tohma made their way into Yuki's living room. The frustrated Yuki just slammed the door shut.

"Like I asked before, what the hell do you want?" Yuki was about to light a cigarette when Mika snatch it out of his hand.

"That is unhealthy while I am pregnant. If you are going to smoke. do it outside."

"Since this is my house why don't you go stand outside in the cold." Yuki shot back. Mika gave Yuki her death glare. Not wanting to argue any further and keep the two here longer Yuki put the cancer stick away. "So what is it that you want?" he asked a third time.

"I wanted to see you dear pain-in-the-ass brother of mine. Is that a crime?"

"It will be once I get a restraining order against you." Eiri smirked.

"Smart ass." Mika muttered under her breath.

"Eiri-san, the truth is we were both really worried about you. You haven't been the same since the accident. I know you told us not to interfere, but-"

"But what?" Yuki interrupted Tohma.

"Sigh...Eiri-san, I wish you would have told us you were having money issues. You know we would have helped you. Even if you wouldn't have accepted the money, I'm sure I could have found a different company to help you. This whole thing with Shuichi could have been avoided."

"Then what!? I hate this! You still don't believe that I am strong enough to take care of myself! Well maybe I am not, but if I can't look after myself what makes you think I can look after someone else!? If I were to ask for your help that would make me weak and incapable of looking out for myself, so how can I take care of Shuichi? Shuichi is better off with Kai!" Yuki shouted.

Shuichi was much better off with Kai...

Mika felt her blood boil at her brother's words. She was so enrage she...

Smack...

Yuki touched the burning sting. He couldn't believe that Mika had slapped him. She had never did anything like that. Not even when he was a kid.

"Mika! Eiri-san-"

"Shut your mouth! What the hell is wrong with you! You know what, you are right. Shuichi is better off with Kai. However, it's not because you are weak and incapable of taking care of yourself but because you gave up on yourself too easily. Your love for Shuichi isn't strong enough. That is why you would not be able to take care of him. He needs someone who isn't going to give up on him. Someone who will be there for him. Whether he is poor, depressed, or sick! Not leave him when they feel like they can't handle the situation! How dare you!? You are not the Eiri I know. I suggest you pull yourself together! If you don't, you won't even have your friendship left because one day he is going to find out that you all lied to him and then you will be stuck with nothing. So get rid of all this I can't, I am weak, I am incapable and get off your ass and do something!" With one last huff Mika grabbed her purse and went to the door. "We are leaving Tohma. Leave the cry baby to sulk in his own misery."

"Be right there." Tohma said. Mika left and headed for the car. Tohma stood there and stared hard at his brother-in-law. Said brother was just standing there in a state of shock. He guessed Eiri was just as surprised as he was about Mika's little 'pep talk.' "Eiri-san, you know I love you like my own blood relative, but you deserved everything you got." Tohma stated, breaking Eiri out of his state of shock.

Eiri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now Tohma was against him. Tohma? The one person who was always on his side no matter what.

"A relationship is a two way system. How can you expect Shindou-san to rely on you if you don't rely on him? That is what it is about. Love is pain, but that is what the other person is there for. To help you through the pain and by letting them take in some of it, it helps make everything a lot easier. You can't be the only one in the relationship. Sure you need to support Shindou-san, but he needs to support you too. And not just with lovers, but with family too. You know we are always here for you, Eiri. You can depend on us. If it wasn't for your pride getting in the way, you wouldn't be in this situation. Your family is there for you whether if it's for money or finding a job. You really let me down, Eiri-san. I know you just wanted to prove to yourself that you can take care of things on your own; however, no one has ever succeeded without someone there to help them out. Money and pride isn't everything you know." And with that Tohma turned to the door and left his brother to think about everything.

Hopefully it will help him make the right decision.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Please review, flames will be ingonored but constructive criticism is okay. And one more last thing : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!! **

I know I am a little late so happy belated birthday. Getting another year older and yet remains so sexy ; ) And for a lovely gifted you get the shit slapped out you you by Mika. I hope you enjoyed your gift!

(1) Tantulas is a Greek myth. As punishment from the gods he was denied food and water. He spent all his life tied down next to a stream and an apple tree. Whenever he tried to reach for either they would just move further away from him. So basically he want taunted and teased. He was denied the one thing he wanted the most. Just a quick lesson for those who don't know.

Review!


	10. Why Do You Love Me?

A/N: La Li Ho! Sorry for taking so long to update! I will be quicker next time! Anyway I am going to try to update My Boyfriend's Fiance this week too, so hopefully three updates in a row will make up for the lack of updating. I already updated As Time Passes. Anyway let's get the show on the rode!

**KajiMori**Thanks a lot. I feel bad for them too, but with no villian I have no plot. I am glad you like my little Tantulas thing. When I thought of taunting someone I thought of him. I love Greek mythology. Don't worry Yuki and Shuichi will be together soon!

**Shuuichi With me forEver: **Thanks a lot. Sorry for the long update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

**cherry fantasy:** I bet we all know just how vicious Mika can be. And Yuki isn't about to give up his spot to kick Kai's ass. I think that it was nice to have Yuki get some sense knocked into him. He needs a good butt kicking every now and again to help remind him that he isn't the king of this universe.

**Shuuichi-lover** : Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update. And really thank you for the compliment! It warms my heart when people say they love my story! Arigatou!

**Chibi Kumi** : Thanks so much! I like Mika also. She can be pretty bitchy sometimes but it's all apart of her character. And you better start to update! I can't wait to see how it turns out!

**Animefreak20006** : Yep, I bet it hurts a lot too. I know it might be a little late but happy b-day!

**Patpat** : Lol. Thanks a lot. Sometimes I have dreams about someone's fanfiction also. Then I get some pretty good ideas about what to write about for a story. This story was actually a dream I had once. Funny, ne? Don't worry! Yuki and Shuichi will be happy in the end.

**Graviluvr**: I know! It's about time! Now that Yuki got some advice we have to see if he uses it!

**Pombella4 : **I am so sorry! I don't update in about a month again! -Wah- I am getting worse and worse with these updates! Sorry! As far as the wedding goes you are going have to wait and see! (insert evil laugh)

**EarnestInBerlin : **Thanks. I hate Tohma too. He gets on my nerves, and he is even worse in Gravitation Ex. Bastard. But for some reason I made him an Eiri and Shuichi supporter in this fic. Also when are you going to update your stories? I miss them. ;.;

**Death By Squishy** : Yeah Tohma was right. I hate the bastard but a lot of the times he is right. Except when it comes to Eiri and Shuichi's relationship. At those times he should butt out.

**Black Juju** : I know! A lot of people are happy about Mika slapping the crap out of him. Leave to her to make her brother see the light. Now Yuki got some sense back it's all in a matter of how he uses it or if he does.

**XxTypoMasterxX** : Yay! We should have a party every time Yuki messes up. It's a rare occasion that needs to be celebrated.

**intellgent-one** : Thanks a lot. You'll find out what Yuki is going to do in this chapter. I usually hate Tohma too but he is a good guy in this story. I don't know why I bother on making him look good. At first I was going to have Hiro punch him, but Mika seemed so much more natural (?)

**GravitationInnocence : **I almost feel bad for Kai is you hate him as much as you do Tohma. Almost. Anyway Yuki should be getting back on his feet in this chapter. Don't worry Yuki will be just fine.

**ryuchi-shuichi41** : Yes there is! you are now officially a member! Don't worry Kai will get what's coming to him soon!

**engmbt : **Thanks. I'll try looking for one. If you really want to you can do it. I can really use the help!

**inufan1369: **Thanks a lot! As for Shuichi you are just going to have to wait and see. He is going to slowly remember things but he just isn't going to know that they are memories.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction** : Thanks for the ideas. I got some of my own as well. I going to see if I can combine them! That would be really hot! Arigatou!

**koorimechick : **Lol. Thanks a lot. I just felt that Yuki really needed a good slap. And just like all my Gravitation stories, Yuki is going through some kinda a pain: physical, emotional, or sexual. I don't know why but I love to torture him. If a sorta friendly way of course : D

Thanks to those who review! They all really mean a lot! Keep them coming! reviews help fuel my creative energy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I just laid there in my bed in nothing but a bathrobe, still shocked about what had happened yesterday. Did Mika actually hit me? And did Tohma actually let it happened? And what was more of a shock to me is what she had said. It's true. I am nothing but a complete coward. The second I feel I can't take something I end up running away from it. I am nothing but a pitiful person. That's why Shuichi should go to Kai. He deserves better then what I can offer him.

But, will that truly make me happy?

I have spent most of my life with Shuichi. He has always been there for me. Even though I somewhat hate to admit it I am depended on Shuichi. He was there for me during all the bad in my life. Whether if it was people in school, my father, or Yuki Kitazawa. I need him like I never needed anything in my life.

There is no way I can be happy with Shuichi marrying someone else!

I can't go back to what my life was before Shuichi. I just don't want to be lonely again. The feeling of being alone is the worst feeling anyone can possible imagine. It makes you feel more pain the if someone was to shoot you. Loneliness is nothing but a nasty disease, and the only way to get rid of it is to have someone like Shuichi by your side. Just like a mother he makes the monsters go way.

I can't accepted it! No way in hell am I going to accept it! Shuichi is mine! There is no way I can handle ever being just friends with him! I just can't give up. As much as I hate to say it Mika was right and so was Tohma. I can't just keep running away the second I feel as if the situation is helpless.

As selfish as it may seem I don't want Shuichi to be happy with someone else. I want him here with me. Always with me. Laughing at my jokes, holding me with his warms hands, loving me and only me.

Now there's only the matter of how to win Shuichi.

First of all, Shuichi has no memory of me or anyone else for that matter. It's been months now and still nothing, not even the slightest hope of him remembering anything. Second, Kai is joined to Shuichi at the hip. How can I possible get Kai away long enough to talk to Shuichi and tell him how I feel, again.

I guess I have to do something I never thought I would have to do for a long time.

I went over to the phone and I called Tohma.

I wanted to hang up. As I just waited for the phone to ring there's nothing more I wanted to do but just hang up. But then there was another part of me that said it was for Shuichi, and that side won.

_"Hello, what can I help you with Eiri-san?"_ Tohma said in that annoyingly cheerful voice of his.

"I need your help." I said bluntly. No need to keep this torture up for long anyway.

_"I see. So you finally got some sense knock into you head. It's about time. I thought I would hear from you last night, but Eiri-san is Eiri-san and he is nothing but a stubborn horse."_ God, if it wasn't for the fact I needed him right now I would have hung up on him.

"Okay I get it. I am sorry. Now would you please help me?" I sounded desperate and I could hear him smirk over the phone. Bastard.

_"Sure. It's about time you started to ask for help. Okay Eiri-san I have a plan. Mika and I are planning to have this little party with a bunch of business tycoons tomorrow night. Mr. Izumaki and his fiance..." I cringed at that part, "...are attending the big shindict along with his publishing company. I'll invite you and there you can talk to Shuichi and tell him what a big liar Kai is and confess you love for him and then happily ever after."_ Tohma said.

"And what about Izumaki. He is going to be there."

_"Leave him to me_ _and Mika. I sure we can entertain him for the time being."_

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but what about Shuichi? What if he doesn't believe me?"

_"Then you are going to have keep on trying until you win him over. And we are going to be right behind you!"_

"Alright. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And Tohma?"

_"Yes."_

"Thanks."

I knew he was shocked. I could practically hear him falling out of his seat.

_"Your welcome Eiri-san."_

Good thing this was over the phone because he would see me smile.

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

I woke up, my breath hitching. I had another dream about Yuki. This time me and Yuki were about to do _things. _I looked under my blanket and saw that I had a little problem. Okay a big problem. My bed linen was all wet and filled with white stuff, I bet you can guess what.

Why? Why can I stop having these dreams about Yuki? Aren't I supposed to married to Kai? Don't I love Kai? He everything anyone could possible want, sure he is a bit clingy sometimes, but it only shows that he cares for me a great deal. But Yuki means so much to me too.

Before I lost my memories, could I had actually have feelings for Yuki? The thing is deep down in my heart and mind I feel I would choose Yuki over Kai any day.

I am so horrible. I am engaged to one of Japan's most handsome and wanted men and yet all I can think about is Yuki. Like yesterday in the clothing store when I was looking for clothes all I could think would Yuki like me if I wore this, or maybe he prefers this color over the other. And what he said about me and the dress, I was really considering on wearing one. I won't do it for my fiance, but the second Yuki says something I am willing to do it.

I am such an asshole. Nothing but a pathetic asshole that can't decide what he wants.

But one thing I can be pretty sure of is that I can't go through with this wedding. I can't marry Kai. Not with me feelings all twisted up like this. Kai doesn't deserve second rate feelings and I can't go to Yuki because I have no clue what I feel for him either.

What's even more confusing is the dream I have for Yuki when they aren't sex dreams.

One time I had a dream when Yuki was nothing in but a towel, he had me pinned up against the wall and then he kissed me. And it was a forceful kiss, even it look a little aggressive, it was passionate and wonderful. Next he paused for a second only to whisper that he loved me. I ran. After he said he loved me I ran.

I don't know why all I know is that I didn't feel angry or mad, just overwhelmed with happiness. I was so happy that Yuki said that he loved me that I just couldn't take it.

Heh, like that would ever happen. Yuki is straight. There is no way he would love me more then just a friend.

The thing is, do I really want Yuki to tell me that he loves me? Do I really hold feelings for Yuki?

"Shuichi? Are you awake?" Shit! It's Kai! And my bed is still a mess. I quickly put the covers over me to hide the mess.

"Yeah. I just got up." I replied.

He enter the room with a some what concerned look on his face.

"Shuichi are you okay? You look a little red." he came up to me and sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the wedding and everything." I said cheerfully. He just ruffled my hair playfully. "Umm Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you fall in love with me and ask me to marry you?"

Kai stiffen a little. What was wrong with what I just said?

"What do you mean Shuichi?"

"I mean what do you find most attractive about me? What made you fall for me?"

"I don't know? You ass is pretty attractive."

o.O

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh...right, um I guys your eyes." Ding! Ding! Ding! That's more of the romantic answer I was looking for!

"Yeah! What about them?" I stared directly into his.

"Umm...they are really big and purple...with a sorta blue look..." he started to rub the back of his head.

"Okay?" this isn't really what I had in mind. I thought Kai would say something really nice and romantic. Something to really get my heart pumping.

"Sorry Shuichi! I have to go! I have things I have to do for work." he got up and started to put his tie on.

"Again?" he has been showing up for work a lot lately. I know it a little selfish, but am his fiance and he doesn't stay around a lot. He is usually at work or busy doing something else.

"Yeah, you know a man's work is never done. And don't you have to work on your album or something." He got his brief case.

"No. Seguchi and K gave me some time off to plan the wedding. I told you this. I thought you said you would ask for some time off also so we can work together on the wedding." I frowned.

"Yes, I know. I will ask, I promise. Oh and speaking of Seguchi-san, we have been invited to a business party that he is having tomorrow night. I suggest you go and find something to wear." he came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye-" the door slammed.

Geeze. Aren't we supposed to be in love? Sometimes I wonder if I really loved him at all.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's pretty short, but the next one should be longer! I hope you liked it and I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Next time I'll make sure I do it quicker! Hopefully you aren't mad. Bye and please review! 


End file.
